A beautiful lie
by azurebeauty
Summary: Fuji is a successful photographer who has been in love with Tezuka since his schooling days even though the latter knows nothing about it. What happens when Tezuka was diagnosed with amnesia and Fuji decided to make use of the situation? Will the plan work and will Tezuka fall into Fuji's trap?
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone! So this is a new story that I've been working on (don't worry, I haven't abandoned the old story yet) This was inspired by a movie I watched a few days ago and I just couldn't shake the idea off. My hands were itching to write this story! So this movie is called Overboard (1987) and I loved it! I just love Goldie Hawn! So here you go! enjoyyyy.

 **Chapter 1**

"Could you please tilt your head to the left? Just a little.." Fuji adjusted the focus on his camera. "Yes, just like that, perfect." A shutter sound was heard.

"Move your hair over your shoulder- stop, keep your hand there." He bent down and took another shot as the model changed her pose like a professional. Multiple flashes and shutters were heard before it came to an end.

"Beautiful." He smiled behind the camera. He was satisfied with his work.

Fuji Syusuke has been working as a photographer in a well known magazine company for several years now. He had first started out his career in Tokyo but has since moved to Chiba, his birthplace, when he received a better job offer there.

He was startled by the vibration coming from his jeans pocket and pulled out his cell and looked at the caller ID.

"Everyone take five." Fuji instructed his crew members.

He made his way to the back of the room before answering the call.

" _Fujikoooo! I missed you!"_ Fuji immediately pulled the phone away from his ear.

" _Gosh Eiji, you're gonna turn me into a deaf man one of these days."_ He chuckled lightly at his best friend's antic. The two of them are 25 now, but his friend has not changed a bit since their school days. Eiji is still the same hyperactive, cheerful child as he was in high school.

" _Nyaaa I'm sorry… I just missed you and I couldn't contain it! What are you doing now Fujiko?"_

"' _Me? I'm working with the models."_

" _So you're still working with them? But you're a freelance photographer. Why bother working under a company. It's not like you."_

" _It's no agreed with my terms and I only do this once a week. Besides, I need to feed three mouths you know_."

" _But Fujikooo you're already rich!"_

" _I enjoy working with people sometimes. Stop talking about me silly. How's your pet shop going?"_

" _It's fine. Someone bought the noisy parrot few days ago and I'm feeling lonely without that brat."_

" _Aww I love that birdie. She's always going 'fuji-ko-ko' I'll miss that stupid bird."_

" _Yeah me too."_ Eiji sounded a little sad at the end of the line. " _But that's how a pet shop works."_

" _You still have the others to cheer you up Eiji. And you have me. Be strong!"_

" _Yeah, thank you."_ Eiji seemed to have lightened up a little _. "By the way, Oishi told me something the other day. And I'm not sure whether I should tell you or not."_

" _Are you keeping a secret from me? That is so mean of you."_ Fuji faked a pout even though he knows Eiji couldn't see it.

" _It's like a bad news. It's about Tezuka." Eiji sounded a little hesitant._

Fuji's eyes flew open at the mention of the name. He stood up from his seat, suddenly feeling restless.

" _What about him?"_ He tried to sound nonchalant

" _Well, urmmm yeah its- ah"_ It was hard for Eiji to find the right words and deliver the news to his best friend. " _You know buchou is already engaged to that woman from his college right? The one with dark hair who looks like she's from the 70's?"_

Hearing no response from Fuji he continued. " _Well, yeah, you see Oishi told me they're gonna tie the knot soon. Umm probably on October."_

Fuji could feel his heart shattering into thousands of pieces. His eyes quivered as he tried to contain the tears. He did not know what to say to Eiji.

" _I'm sorry. I- um I know how you've always liked buchou but-"_ Eiji stammered as he tried to find words to console Fuji.

" _It's okay Eiji. You don't have to comfort me. It has always been one sided from the beginning. What's the difference now."_ Fuji found the strength to reply.

" _Sorry…_ " Eiji's voice sounded apologetic.

" _And sooner or later I would have found out myself. It's just the matter of time."_

" _Fujiko you're good looking! And smart, and funny.. You can find someone better than him!"_

" _Thank you Eiji…"_

" _Umm and one more thing, that woman he's marrying is from Chiba too. Tezuka's going to Chiba to meet the woman's family to plan the wedding."_

" _Here in Chiba?_ " Fuji does not know what to feel. He should be happy that he will get the chance to meet his old friend but at the same time he is hurt knowing that Tezuka will be there for someone else.

" _Yes. Maybe next week. Do you wanna see him Fujiko?"_

" _I-I don't know. I can't think right now. Eiji, I'll talk to you again tonight okay? I have to work."_

" _Sure thing Fujiko."_

Fuji ended the call and held his phone to his chest. His heart hurt so much. He wiped a drop of tear that fell on his cheek. He quickly opened his email and sent a message to the person he trusted the most.

From: me

To: saeki_kojiroh

 _I want to see you._

A reply came in quickly. Fuji opened his mail.

From: saeki_kojiroh

To: me

 _Wait till my shift is over. What's wrong?_

From: me

To: saeki_kojiroh

 _I just wanna see you..._

From: saeki_kojiroh

To: me

 _Alright then, meet me at the usual place. 6.00 p.m_

Fuji shut his phone with a snap and headed back to his work. His mood wasn't as cheerful as before. Everyone noticed something was off with the tensai but when they asked him he simply brushed it off. They didn't want to probe further, so they just let him be.

TFTF

The place where they decided to meet at is a small pub at the end of the street. It was their hangout spot. They usually meet there for drinks and small talk after a long day of work. The walls are of a variety of brown hues that glow golden from the yellow lights hanging from the rafters. The interior has a warm glow to it to have a homey feel.

Saeki arrived a little earlier than the promised time and waited for his friend wondering what got Fuji all worked up this way. Ten minutes later, Fuji walked in and pulled up the stool next to Saeki. Seeing as how Fuji did not order any drinks, Saeki did it for him instead. The two sat there in silence before Saeki found it unbearable and broke it.

"Come on Syu chan, you've been quiet for a while now. You're not expecting me to stare at you the whole night without saying anything right?" The silver haired lad looked at his friend who had been staring at his drink without touching it for a couple of minutes now.

Fuji looked up at Saeki before he turned his head away. He sighed. "I'm sorry. I suddenly don't know why I texted you." Fuji ran his hand through his hair.

Saeki sighed. The tensai is usually good at hiding his feelings, but now he could read him like an open book. "Hey, tell me what's bothering you. I'm here for you okay?"

Fuji smiled a little at his friend and took the first sip of his drink. "I don't know Saeki...I mean there's nothing you can do to help me on this matter."

Truth is Fuji could not find the strength to tell his best friend about the news that ripped his heart few hours ago. He knew the moment he tells Saeki it will all be real. He could not pretend it's not happening anymore, and that he knows he is not ready to face that just yet.

"Fuji...you've known me for how long now? Your problems are my problems too okay. Come on, unload whatever that is on your mind." Saeki coerced Fuji to talk to him.

"Tezuka's getting married soon." He said it in a brisk sentence, trying to contain his emotions from showing on his face.

Shock flashed in the silver haired lad's eyes for a moment. "Oh, I see…"

Fuji lowered his head to stare at the glass again.

"Hey…" Saeki felt a sudden surge of hatred for the former captain of Seigaku. He knew Tezuka was not to be blamed in this matter but he could not bear to see his dear friend sad.

"Fuji, look at me." Fuji's shoulders were slumped and his honey brown locks shielded his face from Saeki's view. Saeki tucked Fuji's hair behind his ear and turned Fuji's face to face his. "Don't be down.. We've always known this moment would come one day. You're prepared for this right Syu chan? You're stronger than you think you are you know."

Fuji forced a smile. "I should be happy for him, but my heart refuses to do so. I'm a terrible friend aren't I?"

"You were in love Syu chan. That's not a terrible thing."

Fuji nodded with a sad smile on his face. He thought of all the years he had spent loving the bespectacled man from afar. He always thought that by some miracle Tezuka would come to him someday, proclaiming his love. He knew it was foolish, but that's exactly who he is, a foolish romantic who never knew when to stop believing.

"Tezuka has found someone to love and spend his life with, Fuji..now it's your turn. I know there is someone out there for you. Someday you're gonna find that person and all these heartache will go away. It's time for you to find your happiness. You have to move on. And i'll be here for you every step of the way." Saeki reached out and held Fuji's hand.

"Thank you Saeki, i appreciate that…" Fuji replied earnestly.

"Come here big boy." Saeki pulled Fuji into his arm. Fuji rested his head on Saeki's chest and Saeki patted his back. "Forget about him. You deserved to be happy Syusuke."

"I'll try..." Fuji mumbled against the fabric of Saeki's shirt.

TFTF

Fuji stood in front of his house. He took a deep breath. Although seeing Saeki did not lessen his pain, he somehow felt like his mind was in better shape and he could now go on with his routine. He knows he should focus on the people he has in his life and try to forget the man that so often graces his dreams at night. However, he does not know if he is strong enough to move past Tezuka. _Well, i guess i'm gonna have to try..._ Fuji sighed before reaching for his key.

"I'm home…" He entered the house and closed the door behind him.

"Papa! Papa!" A girl about four pounced on him and Fuji dropped his bag in surprise.

"Oh my miracle baby! I miss you so much!" Fuji rubbed his face against her cheeks as she laughed in delight.

"Okaeri papa." She planted a kiss on Fuji's cheek.

"Tadaima Hana chan!" Fuji rested his forehead on her.

"Papa is so late today and I almost fell asleep." She pouted.

"I'm so sorry, baby… papa had some important business with uncle Saeki just now." Fuji pouted back.

"Uncle Saeki is mean! He kept papa for too long. I'm gonna teach him a lesson when i see him next time!"

"Yes my baby, teach that porcupine head a lesson if you ever have a chance. Papa loves to see him suffer." Fuji blew on her cheek and she giggled ticklishly.

"Ah Kayano." Fuji looked up to see the young teenager with a messy bun and earphones dangling from her ears. "I'm sorry to have kept you waiting. I'll pay extra for the over time."

"Thank you Fuji san, I'll take my leave now. Oh, by the way, Takahiro is in his room, he said he doesn't want anyone to disturb him tonight."

"Thank you for telling me, be safe on your way home." Fuji smiled sincerely at his babysitter. They exchanged farewells before she left.

Fuji squatted down next to his daughter with a mischievous face. "Ne, let's see what Takahiro is up to, shall we?"

"Yes papa! Onii chan did not let me enter his room since this morning! Let's go and see him!" She climbed on Fuji's back and Fuji carried her all the way to his son's room. When they were both in front of the boy's door, Fuji signaled the girl to stay silent.

He heard the boy talking faintly. Fuji wondered what he was up to. He opened the door slightly and peeked through the small opening.

"A thousand times the worse to want thy light. Love goes toward love as schoolboys from their books, But love from love, toward school with heavy looks..."

Fuji swung the open the door and placed the back of his hand on his forehead dramatically. "Oh my romeo, I'll do anything for you. Your love ravishes me, it's a power I cannot resist. If I was the planet and you are my moon I'll stop spinning to-" He couldn't continue as he broke into a fit of laughter.

"P-papa!" The boy, who look about nine was startled by the sudden entrance. "You should knock before entering someone's room!" He spat angrily all the while looking flustered.

Fuji and the small girl held their stomach as they laughed their heart out.

"Stop laughing both of you!" The boy was now as red as a tomato.

"I'm sorry Takahiro… Are you partaking in any school play?" Fuji snatched the note in his hand and scanned through it.

"There is this audition for the school play. I want to get the main role, so you see that's why I was practicing so hard." He scratched his cheek in embarrassment.

"But you're already good at acting, Takahiro sama." Fuji said cutely.

"No I'm not." He looked away in embarrassment.

"Remember when you were in kindergarten you played the shepherd while your other friends were just 'baa baa-ing' as lambs behind you?" Fuji slumped on the bed, followed by his little girl.

"That was years ago. And it was kindergarten standard!"

"Gosh Takahiro, then this will be elementary school standard."

"Well, I'll get merit for my school project if i get the role." Takahiro defended himself.

"Darling you're only 9. You're too serious. You need to loosen up baby. Now how about you give your papa a hug hmm?" Fuji opened his arm with an anticipating look.

Takahiro slumped his shoulder in defeat. He could never resist that face.

"You're not my real papa." He mumbled under his breath as he climbed into the bed and got in between Fuji's arms.

"I know honey." Fuji wrapped his arm around Takahiro and kissed his forehead. He looked at his baby girl who had already fallen asleep next to him. He could never feel more content than this.

These two lovely souls were the gifts from his late sister. She died 4 years ago together with his beloved parents.

They were on their way for Yumiko's check up appointment. She was on her third trimester and was expecting her second child. His parents could not be any happier. They decided to accompany her for the check up but it ended with the three of them crashed by a drunk driver and the incident took away their lives instantly. The baby in her womb was miraculously unharmed. She was born premature and had to be placed under neonatal intensive care unit. The incubator was her home for several months. She survived all the hurdles and Fuji couldn't thank god more for this little miracle.

That day he became an orphan but he also received something precious in return, his Hana chan. Yumiko's husband could not handle the bad news and turned to drinking. Yumiko was the great love of his life and he could not bear to live in a world without her. Then the hallucinations started and he simply stopped functioning. Everybody thought it was best for him to be sent to an institution that handled people like him, people who simply had nothing else to live for.

That was when Fuji stepped in and took custody of his nephew, Takahiro, Yumiko's first child and Hana after that. He was so young back then, but he did not even think twice about taking in Yumiko's children. He struggled a lot as a new graduate who had only started working with a newborn baby to care for. Although money was never an issue, Fuji was drained emotionally with the new responsibility he never thought he would have to live with at the tender age of 21. Slowly he learned and he grew to love his new role as a father to the children he had now come to see as his own. They have been living together for four years now and he could not have asked for anything better.

Fuji's chest felt heavy as he reminisced those dark times. He looked at the children and smiled. He never could have gotten through the death of his family without Takahiro and Hana by his side. His eyelids felt heavy and closed slowly and he went to sleep with the two in his arms.

TFTF

Fuji was woken up in the middle of the night by his ringing phone. He fumbled for his phone sleepily and peeked at it only to find 9 missed calls from Saeki. He looked around and realized he had fallen asleep in the kids' room. He disentangled himself from them and walked out of the room slowly, careful not to wake them.

Fuji dialed Saeki's number and the latter answered immediately.

" _Thank god you're finally answering the damn phone Syusuke!"_

" _What do you want Kojiroh? It's 3 in the morning..."_ Fuji replied groggily while rubbing his eyes.

" _I have bad news. Tezuka was involved in an accident."_

Fuji's eyes widened instantly at the news. " _Tezuka? Oh god what happened to him? Where is he now? Is he hurt? Tell me Kojiroh!"_

" _Syusuke calm down. He is fine. His car lost control and he hit the port before he was plunged into the water."_

Fuji gasped at the end of the line.

" _Thank god there was a group of fishermen who saw the whole thing and they got him out of the car. He is in the hospital now."_

" _I'll come right now. Wait for me-"_

" _Syusuke, he is not injured. Don't worry about him. He is having some problems with his memory though. We call this temporary amnesia. The medical team couldn't notify his family because he'd lost his personal belongings in the car."_

" _Amnesia? Oh god, that's horrible. Please let me see him."_

Saeki sighed " _Syusuke, it's the middle of the night. You can pay him a visit tomorrow. Besides, he wouldn't even know who you are. Hell, he doesn't even know his own name."_

" _I just want to make sure he is fine."_ Fuji insisted.

" _I told you Syusuke. He is alright. You have little kids with you. Get some sleep, you can see him tomorrow."_

" _Okay… if you say so. I'm coming to see him first thing tomorrow morning."_

" _Okay, suit yourself. I'm telling you this because I need your help to contact his family and let them know about this."_

" _Okay, I'll contact his parents…"_

" _Good, I have to get going. I have tons of work to do."_

" _Thank you for telling me this Kojiroh. I appreciate it."_

" _Anything for you Syusuke. Take care." He ended the call._

Fuji threw the phone on the couch. He buried his face on the cushion. Tezuka was not supposed to be in Chiba for a few more days. That was what Eiji had told him on the phone. Maybe he had something to do beforehand Fuji thought to himself.

God, he wanted to see Tezuka so badly. The last time he saw him was during their reunion five years back. He could still remember how his mouth went dry and he ran out of words when Tezuka greeted him. That was the first time they had seen each other again since graduation from high school. Fuji thought Tezuka could not look more handsome. He still remembered vividly the moment his heart shattered when Tezuka introduced a woman who was by his side as his girlfriend. She was pretty, and was more on the traditional side, exactly the kind of woman Fuji thought Tezuka would end up marrying.

Fuji wiped a drop of tear that had escaped from his eye. He tried to push the painful memory away. There is no use reminiscing about the past he told himself.

Fuji sighed and laid back on the couch. He had wanted to spend some time with the bespectacled man before he got married. Fuji knew he would not be able to look at Tezuka the same after the marriage knowing that the guy has someone waiting for him at home, to cook for him, to give him children and to warm his bed. He looked at the spinning fan on the ceiling as his mind went over an array of thoughts.

Something suddenly clicked in his mind and Fuji got up from the couch abruptly. He suddenly felt nervous but excited all the same as he processed the idea. He does not know if it is going to work but he is going to give it a try. He is going to make Tezuka his in this few days. Fuji was bursting with adrenaline as he reached for his phone.

He texted Saeki quickly. He knew Saeki might not be able to text him back at the moment but he couldn't help it. His heart was beating hard with anticipation.

To saeki_kojiroh

From me

 _Can I borrow some of your clothes?_

He got his reply in no time.

From saeki_kojiroh

To: me

 _God, what are you up to Syusuke?_

TFTF

Tezuka felt a pang of headache as he opened his eyes slowly. His eyes adjusted to the light as white background came into focus. The smell of antiseptic filled his nose. He looked around in confusion. He was in a hospital.

His brain went into a frenzy as he tried to figure out what got him into the hospital. However hard he tried, he could not remember anything.

"Oh good Tezuka san, you're awake. You must have many questions. I'll get the doctor and he'll explain everything." A nurse walked towards him with a warm smile.

Tezuka looked at her and tried to register what she just said. _Tezuka? Is that my name? How come I don't remember that?_

A man who looked about fifty with greying hair approached him. "Ahh, good morning Tezuka san. I am Dr. Nishimura. You were involved in a car accident last night. Don't worry, you did not suffer any external injuries. We had a conversation last night, do you remember that?

Tezuka shook his head. He did not recall any conversations with the doctor.

"Do you know how old you are and where you live?" The doctor proceeded to ask.

"No." Again Tezuka shook his head.

The doctor asked a few other personal questions, all of which Tezuka could not answer.

"Alright, Tezuka san. You have what is called temporary amnesia. It can happen with accidents. Now don't worry, as the name indicates it is only temporary. You will slowly regain all your memories. There is no reason to believe that this condition in permanent."

Tezuka nodded slowly as he tried to take in the new information.

"Do you think you can answer some questions from the police? They have been waiting to get your statement since last night." The doctor enquired.

Tezuka nodded yes. Two policemen walked in and greeted Tezuka before asking him about the accident. Naturally, he could not remember anything. Fifteen minutes later the policemen left leaving Tezuka to contemplate the whole of his life that he has forgotten. He was informed that his spouse will be here to get him soon. That piece of information did relieve him a little. _Maybe then I will be able to piece my life together_ he thought to himself.

The nurse brought him some breakfast and he ate a little, lost in his own thoughts. Millions of questions ran through his mind. He searched his mind trying to find even the slightest bit of clue as to who he is. All the thinking got him mentally drained and he dozed of for a while.

TFTF

Tezuka had only been sleeping for ten minutes when he heard the door to his room open. He opened his eyes to find a man with silver hair and black undertone enter his room. Judging from his appearance, he was a doctor too.

"How do you feel?" Saeki asked as he checked Tezuka's vital signs.

"Exhausted." Tezuka answered honestly.

"Well, that is normal given what you have been through. Try to get some rest. Your husband will be here soon."

Tezuka raised a brow. "Excuse me?"

 _Did he just say husband?_ Tezuka looked at Saeki dumbfoundedly.

"Your husband? Spouse? He said he'll be here as fast as he can."

Tezuka sat up on his bed. "I have a husband? You mean I'm…" Tezuka cleared his throat. "I'm a homosexual?" Tezuka looked at Saeki expectantly as he waited for the answer.

Saeki had to control himself from laughing out loud. This is the first time he's seen the captain of Seigaku this flustered. "Homosexual? Nah, I wouldn't say you're gay. It's hard to explain. Just wait till you see your husband. You'll know right away why you are married to that guy."

Tezuka had his eyes glued to his hands, a look of dread alternating with confused face. He could hear the doctor rambling away some nonsense in the distance but all he could think of was the word homosexual.

Saeki chuckled to himself as he wrote something in his report. "Man, you're lucky to get him, he is lovely. He might be childish but inside he is a good guy. He is one in a million, good looks with a pure heart, now that's not a package you can find easily."

Saeki, realizing what he'd been babbling about quickly shot his head up and looked at Tezuka. He must have sounded like an old man praising his son.

He was greeted by a pair of sharp eyes staring back at him intensely. It was a look that could drive a predator away. Saeki gulped.

 _Shit! Was that too much information?_ Saeki looked around nervously as he thought of what to say next.

Tezuka did not have to ask how Saeki could talk so casually about the person he called his husband, his expression and sharp gaze did it for him instead.

 _Crap!_ Saeki cursed inwardly.

"Well, you see, your husband came by last night to see you. He stayed for a long time but you were not awake at the time. He made a good company." Saeki fabricated some lies and hoped Tezuka would buy them.

Tezuka shot Saeki a killing look. It sent shivers down his spine.

Saeki gulped. _Does he know I'm lying? Man this guy can just kill me with his eyes._

Saeki almost winced when he saw Tezuka open his mouth to say something. "So I'm married…to a guy..." Tezuka asked again, although it sounded more like a statement.

 _Ah, so he's still thinking about that. Why did you drag me into this mess Syusuke?!_

"Yes, yes, Tezuka san, you're married to a lovely guy. You guys make a beautiful couple. Geez, I'm so jealous of you two. I bet you spent thousands of dollars for your rings, it was lovely and I had to restrain myself from trying on someone else's property." Saeki let out a nervous chuckle. _Crap! I talk too much when I'm nervous!_

"I have a ring?" Tezuka asked as his eyes landed on his empty ring finger. "Where is it?" He demanded.

"Ah, that. The nurse in charge last night must have kept it somewhere safe. I'll ask her to bring it to you later." A lie came out swiftly from Saeki's lips.

 _Why did I lie about that fucking ring. Where are you Syusuke?! Do you know my job is on jeopardy here if people find out about this?!_

A knock interrupted their conversation.

Saeki breathed a sigh of relief. He was afraid he would get entangled in his own web of lies if he talked to Tezuka any longer.

"Excuse me." Fuji entered the room awkwardly. "Am I interrupting something?"

"No, no you're not interrupting anything Fuji san. Your husband has been eagerly waiting for you all day." Saeki smiled fakely. _You're going to jail with me Syusuke!_

"Okay…" Fuji looked nervously at his 'husband'. He has never felt this anxious before. Tezuka was sitting on the bed looking a little disheveled although it did nothing to mask his handsome face. Fuji gulped and took a second to compose himself and get his act on.

"T-tezuka. I mean Kunimitsu. Oh look at you, you poor thing.." Fuji reached for the bed as he feigned a worried look.

Tezuka eyed the man in front of him. Beautiful was the first thought that pop into his head. _Very beautiful indeed. This must be what the doctor meant._ Tezuka thought to himself.

"Kunimitsu?"A velvety voice spoke. "Are you alright?"

 _A beautiful voice to match a beautiful face._ Another thought pop into his head. "I'm fine." Tezuka still could not break his stare. _Sure this man is beautiful beyond words, but did I really marry a guy?_ A long thought of process ran through his head.

Fuji's eyes wandered around. He was uncomfortable under the intense gaze. It was as if Tezuka was trying to decipher him and anytime now he would be called out on his lie.

"You don't recognize me Kunimitsu?" Fuji continued with the lie. He plastered a fake hurt look on his face.

Tezuka searched his brain hoping to find any remnants of the man that might be left in his memory. Unfortunately, nothing came up. "Sorry, I don't." Tezuka answered honestly.

"We were high school sweethearts my dear." Fuji took out his wallet and showed Tezuka an old picture of them together. It was taken during a school festival in their third year. Fuji had pressured Tezuka into going to a cosplay booth where he was dressed up as a maid and Tezuka a prince. Fuji had said something something about their evil math teacher in sailor costume and Tezuka wasn't able to to contain himself and broke into a small laughter, that was when the photo was taken. It was one of Fuji's prized possession, a rare instance where Tezuka Kunimitsu actually smiled. They looked like a happy couple in the picture. Fuji could not remember how many times he had held and stared at the picture along the years.

Tezuka scrutinized the small polaroid photo. He exchanged his gaze from the photo to Fuji before giving Fuji a small nod.

"So my name is Tezuka Kunimitsu?" Tezuka started.

"Yes, that's your name and my name is Fuji Syusuke. We've been married for 4 years."

"Hn."

Fuji smiled at the short reply. Still a man of few words. He was happy he could see Tezuka again but not in this situation. Tezuka did not change much although his body got a little bigger. His features had always been sharp and matured even back then when they were in school. That perfect, strong jaw, hazy brown eyes and even the dent mark on the bridge of his nose due to his constant use of spectacles was still there. Fuji remembered laughing every time someone mistook Tezuka for a teacher.

"Oh Kunimitsu, you made me worried sick. Thank god I found you." Fuji had a fond look on his face, he missed the guy terribly. "I missed you so much."

"Ah, I'm sorry."

"Let's get you home hmm?" Fuji gathered his courage and intertwined his fingers with Tezuka's larger one. His heart almost popped out of his chest for his bold action.

Tezuka nodded slightly. His eyes were fixed on their joined hand.

"Oh my, you've lost your wedding ring!" Fuji faked a shocked face. "You spent a lot of time and money looking for the right rings for us and now it is gone?"

Tezuka looked at the golden ring adorning Fuji's beautiful finger. "I didn't lose it. The doctor said it is with him. He'll pass it to me upon my discharge."

"That's good to hear. You love that ring more that your life Kunimitsu."

Saeki was getting restless watching the scene unfolding in front of him. He is not a good actor to begin with.

"Saa sensei, do I have to fill any form before taking my husband home?" Fuji looked at Saeki with expecting eyes.

 _What an act, please consider changing your profession Syusuke._

"Yes yes, only a few forms and we are done."

"Thanks a lot sensei! I can't imagine what would happen to Kunimitsu without you."

"S-sure, let's get the form. Tezuka san please rest while we get everything done."

"Hn."

"I'll be be back soon." Fuji stood up and gave a lovely smile to his husband before leaving the room with Saeki.

TFTF

"Sign here and you're done." Saeki guided Fuji on filling the form. "I'll inform the police officer about this so they will have the case closed."

"Thank you Kojiroh, you helped me a lot." Fuji squeezed Saeki's arm.

"Nahh I'm a crappy actor. I think I messed up a little before you arrived."

"It's not about your acting dummy. You agreed on doing this for me. I couldn't thank you more."

"Hey don't be a sap. You know I'll do anything for you right? Now get your man home and enjoy your time with him." Saeki pinched Fuji's nose playfully.

"Hmm thank you. Here please pass it to Tezuka later." Fuji handed Saeki a ring.

"Bless you for buying a golden ring Syusuke! You're too perfect, it made my hair crawl."

"Idiot." Fuji nudged him with his elbow.


	2. Chapter 2

Omg guys!!! Fanfiction site just got banned in my country. This is unbelievable!!! Luckily the app works. So that's the reason for my late update... hope you guys enjoy this and do leave a review to let me know what you think ;-)

 **Chapter 2**

"We are here! Our sweet little home." Fuji announced when they arrived at his house.

Tezuka looked around the house, trying to find something that he could recognize and gave a little sigh upon failing.

"Don't strain yourself honey, you'll get your memory back in no time." Fuji held Tezuka's arm and gave him a reassured look.

"Hn ok."

"Now let's get inside, the kids have been waiting for their father."

"We have children?" Tezuka looked at Fuji incredulously.

"Yes, two of them. You might not remember, but you've always asked for more. You're great at fathering!" Fuji flashed Tezuka a bright smile.

Tezuka looked at Fuji intensely.

Fuji blushed as he could read Tezuka's mind. "We adopted them of course, it's not like I could get pregnant. I'm a guy Kunimitsu."

"Of course you are." Tezuka replied dismissively.

"Now, let's get inside before-"

"Wait. Do my parents know about my condition? They didn't come to see me at the hospital."

"Parents?" Fuji cocked his head a little.

"Oh Kunimitsu… how do I say this… Your parents kind of disowned you a long time ago… you know… for being gay? Fuji twirled his hair in his finger as he said that.

Tezuka had an unbelievable look on his face. He pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. Even if he had lost his memory, he still has a hard time believing he is gay.

"It was such a big sacrifice you made that time, you chose me over your family Kunimitsu. I was so happy."

Tezuka was enthralled by the look Fuji made.

"Now let's meet the little family we built." Fuji pulled Tezuka's arm and unlocked the door. "Tadaima…"

Takahiro and Hana were sitting on the couch. They quickly stood up from their sitting position when they heard Fuji announcing his arrival.

"There, my beautiful babies! Come here and greet your father."

Tezuka just looked at them. It felt odd but it was somehow nice to know he has children.

"Here is our eldest, Takahiro. He is such a responsible child. He got that from you I guess." Fuji introduced his son.

"Welcome home dad." He bowed politely to Tezuka.

"Oh my, and polite too!" Fuji added amusedly.

"Ah, thank you Takahiro."

"And here is our little sweetie pie, Hana. Say hello to daddy Hana chan."

Hana was hiding shyly behind Takahiro's legs.

"Hi daddy." She said cutely.

"Hi." Tezuka replied with a small smile.

Hana blushed and smiled back shyly.

"Now now Takahiro, can you please take your dad for a tour in the house. He doesn't remember much, he might need some guidance."

"Sure papa." Takahiro looked at Tezuka expectantly. "Let's go dad."

"Ah ok."

Fuji watched as Tezuka was dragged to every corner of the house by the little boy.

"See, I told you Takahiro is good at acting." Fuji said with a pursed lips while crossing his arms. "Saa what do you think of your new dad, Hana chan?"

"Daddy is so handsome! He looks like a prince in my story book!"

Fuji chuckled "Then you should not be so shy around your dad okay? Try to get along with him."

"Okay papa." She replied excitedly.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"You must be famished, here I've prepared your favourite dishes." Fuji said as he served the food on the table.

"These are my favourite?" Tezuka looked at the foods lined up in front of him. There were a lot of them, ranging from simple appetizers to desserts.

"Yes they are. You like it more when I cook them for you."

Tezuka took a taste of the unadon, it was delicious. The fat from the eel skin melted in his tongue and the aroma rose to his nose. He looked up to see Fuji looking at him expectantly.

"This is good." He complimented. This is the only thing Tezuka had no problem believing in ever since he woke up. He knows for sure this is his favourite meal.

Fuji's face lighted up from the compliment. "Well you've always said I was a good cook." Fuji said, his voice laced with pride.

Tezuka nodded appreciatively at Fuji. "Where are the children?"

"They both are in their room. Takahiro is practicing for his school play and Hana chan is playing with her teddy bear."

"Hn."

Fuji watched Tezuka eat for a moment. When he was satisfied he stood up from the chair.

"Alright, make sure you finish all of them! I've already put so much love in that cooking. I'm gonna do a little bit cleaning now." He took off his apron and made his way to the kitchen

"Syusuke." Tezuka called out to stop him.

Fuji stopped in tract as he heard his first name being called by Tezuka. His heart raced and he looked at him with a slightly pink face.

"Yes?"

"I suppose that's what I used to call you right?" Tezuka asked after he noticed Fuji's flushed appearance.

"Y-yes of course… but sometimes you call me koi or sexy kitten, well that depends on your mood I suppose …" Fuji joked.

Tezuka cleared his throat in embarrassment. "Thank you for the food Syusuke."

"You're welcome… Kunimitsu." Fuji replied shyly and disappeared into the kitchen. He felt giddy like a teenager in love.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Fuji entered his children's room who were busy doing their own works.

"Both of you were so good just now. I almost mistaken my kids with some red carpet actor and actress! I shall reward you guys with chocolate cake for dinner!" Fuji clasped his hands happily as he announced that.

"Yeayyy I want chocolate cake!" Hana threw her teddy bear in the air and caught it back.

Takahiro grunted and looked away from Fuji "We don't need two fathers."

"Aww Takahiro, what's with the sour face? The more the merrier. Haven't you heard something like that before?"

"Yes papa is right! I like our new dad! He has a kind smile!" Hana interfered.

"Yes, and handsome too!" Fuji added while crossing his arms.

"He can send me to school if papa is busy!" Hana grinned

"And he can clean the house if I'm too lazy!" Fuji continued.

Takahiro groaned "Gosh stop it, you both are giving me a headache. Do whatever you want."

Fuji laughed softly and ruffled the boy's head. "It's only for a while baby, please do this for me. I want to be with him for as long as I can."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." The boy turned away and continued with his homework.

"Thank you Takahiro." Fuji leaned forward and kissed his son's forehead.

"Papa, papa! Let's play saloon with me!" Hana pulled Fuji on one of her small chair and started smearing his face with glitters.

"Please make me the most beautiful man alive ma'am."

"That's a piece of cake sir!" She started making little braids on Fuji's hair with her small hands.

Takahiro watched the two from the corner of his eyes. His father looked so happy and his face has a beautiful glow. He must love that guy so much. He has always wanted to see his father happy. He thought the reason his father is still single because he was busy raising them but now he knew why. It is because of that guy. If this pretending game will make him happy, then he will do it. Even though he knows this is a bad idea, deceiving an amnesic guy might result in bad consequences.

Tezuka was looking around the house when he heard noises from the room. The door was ajar and he looked inside. He saw Takahiro scribbling on his notebook and Fuji was playing with the little girl. The boy and and the girl looked alike, maybe they were siblings who were sent to the orphanage. He did not have time to ask about them to Fuji before. They have brown hair, slightly darker than Fuji's and dark brown eyes. Somehow he could see them resembling Fuji a little. Maybe it was just a coincidence he thought to himself.

He looked at Fuji who was playing with the girl. He has a beautiful smile on his beautiful face. Maybe that smile was one of the reasons he fell in love with the guy at the first place Tezuka thought. Even now he couldn't stop himself from staring at those lips forming that sunny smile that was making his heart beat faster.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Fuji was pacing in the bathroom. He had just taken a shower and the thought of the person at the other side of the bathroom door is making him nervous. He took out his handphone. The screen displayed a google search of 'how to sleep innocently with your crush without having perverted thoughts'. He dialled Saeki's number.

"Kojiroh this is an emergency!"

"What is it this time?" Saeki answered with a tired voice.

"I will be sleeping in the same bed as Tezuka in a few minutes! I'm so nervous!"

"Whoaa lucky you! Your wildest dream is about to come true."

"It's not funny Saeki Kojiroh."

"Relax Syusuke, you're not going to have sex with him. I bet Tezuka won't jump at you either considering how super gentleman he is."

"You don't have to remind me about that. I need an advice!"

"Say, what are you wearing now?"

"My pajama?"

"Seriously Syusuke? Even though you're not getting laid, wear something inviting, something flirtatious."

"Why do I need to do that?"

"Obviously to make him not wonder why he is married to you? Now take off your pants and flash those thighs to him! And please unbutton the top three buttons of your pajama." Saeki chuckled. "I'm getting hard myself picturing you like that."

"Dont joke about something like this." Fuji blushed.

"You asked for my advice, here it is. Take it or leave it. I need to work now and please don't call me for a few more days. Spare me. You've been calling me every hour now."

Fuji puffed his cheeks "Fine old man, go work your ass off."

Fuji ended the call, feeling frustrated. He let out a heavy breath and wiggled out of his pants. His fingers worked their way up his shirt and unbuttoned the top buttons. His eyes caught the reflection on the mirror and he cringed. "God, I look like a slut." Fuji said in disgust. He checked himself out on the mirror a few more seconds before deciding to button up his shirt. He was about to pull up his pants but decided against it after a second thought. The pajama top is large enough to cover his upper thigh so he thought it was fine.

Fuji slapped his cheeks with both of his hands "You can do this Syusuke!" He assured himself.

Tezuka was sitting on the bed reading a magazine when Fuji walked out of the bathroom. First thing Fuji noticed about the other guy was he was wearing one of Saeki's t-shirt that was a little too small for him. He suppressed the laughter that was about to come. Looks like Kojiroh need to add more muscle to match Tezuka.

Tezuka looked up from his magazine and noticed Fuji standing there. "Who were you talking to in the shower?"

"One of my colleague from work. We were just gossiping." Fuji laughed it off awkwardly. It must look suspicious to make a call in the bathroom and he hoped Tezuka did not hear anything.

Fuji noticed Tezuka's eyes landing on his bare legs. He felt nervous under that gaze. "Y-you must be tired today Kunimitsu, let's go to sleep okay." He quickly turned off the light and got under the cover as fast as he could.

Tezuka who did not get the chance to reply simply complied. He landed his head on the pillow and stared at the empty ceiling.

"How did we meet Syusuke?" Tezuka asked after a while.

Fuji pulled down the cover a little and looked at Tezuka at his side. He had been fantasizing a lot about how he and Tezuka would get together since high school. It was his hobby to daydream and he would do it again sometimes at night before he went to sleep. The result, he has tons of made up stories and he could not decide what to pick now. _Well, I should go with the most realistic one I suppose._

"We first met when we were in our first year in middle school. We both went to Seishun gakuen in Tokyo. We were in the same tennis club. You were the most serious kid I've ever met. You love tennis so much, it was like you were married to it. You have this determined look when you play tennis. I fell in love instantly with that look. Later, during third year you became the captain of our tennis club! It was expected I suppose, you were the best player in our year. You were also the student council president. I don't think I can name any other person who is more responsible than you. You were perfect Kunimitsu!" Fuji said truthfully.

"One day you asked me to stay behind after our evening practice. You confessed to me in that little club room. Your face was a little funny because you were scared of rejection. Little did you know I have long since harbored feelings for you. So naturally I said I love you too. You hugged me like I meant the world to you. Who could reject such an amazing man huh?" Fuji chuckled softly.

Tezuka did not reply, he simply stared at those glimmering cerulean eyes which were illuminated by the moonlight.

"We were officially a couple since that day. We had our first kiss the next week and our first sex a month later. Do you want me to describe the sex?" Fuji teased playfully.

A small blush made it's way to Tezuka's face. "No thanks."

"Well, we did what all couple do, going to movies, dinner, bookstores, theme park and even the town's museum. You were such a gentleman, you would pay everything for me even though I insisted on paying my part. Sometimes we fought because of this. You're a stubborn man Kunimitsu. On our 7th anniversary, you proposed to me. I was so happy and I said yes." Fuji looked at Tezuka. "Your family couldn't accept your decision and they did not come to our wedding. You were disowned not long after that."

"How about your parents?" Tezuka asked.

Fuji had a sad smile on his face. "They died a long time ago. Together with my sister."

"I-I'm sorry. I shouldn't have brought that up."

"It's okay… I've learned to live with it. More importantly you were there when this happened. I'm glad I have you." Fuji's eyes darted away from Tezuka. He did not want to remember those moments.

"Sorry, I don't remember." Tezuka said sincerely.

"Don't worry… we'll get your memory back. Tomorrow I'll take you to places that we used to go okay?" Fuji smiled at Tezuka.

Tezuka can only nod at Fuji because he was too captivated by that lovely smile. He changed his position so that his back was facing Fuji. "Good night Syusuke."

"Good night Kunimitsu." Fuji made himself comfortable on the bed before closing his eyes. It had been a tiring day, both physically and mentally. He couldn't help smiling as he drifted into sleep as he thought of the man lying next to him.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Fuji's eyes slowly opened as the morning sun rays showered him. His eyes felt heavy again because it was too warm and comfortable to get up. He has never felt this comfy before and he snuggled closer to the source. Fuji's eyes flew open when he realized what it was. It was Tezuka. He had almost forgotten about the other's presence. He thought yesterday was only a sweet dream but now here he is, his head buried in Tezuka's chest and one of his legs on top of Tezuka's. His pajama shirt has rode up to his hips. He looked up and saw Tezuka looking back at him. How long has he been doing that? Fuji screamed mentally. Tezuka cleared his throat as pink spots starting to form on his cheeks. "Good morning Syusuke."

"M-morning." Fuji quickly pulled down his shirt and created some space between him and Tezuka.

"I tried to cover you with the blanket, but you keep pushing it away." Tezuka sounded a little embarrassed.

"M-maybe that's because I wasn't that cold." Fuji laughed nervously. How can he possibly be cold if he has Tezuka next to him?

"Hn ok." Tezuka looked away because he could sense fuji was uncomfortable with they way he looked at him. But they are a married couple right? He assumed he had seen more than that.

"I'll prepare the breakfast now. Come downstairs when you're ready." Fuji crawled out of the bed, his shirt rode up again revealing his rounded bottom. Tezuka eyes almost popped out of his sockets at the sight. He swallowed before looking away quickly.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"Here you go." Fuji placed a plate of bacon and egg in front of Tezuka.

"Thank you."

Everyone was sitting on the table having breakfast together. Hana poked around her cereal as she eyed Fuji's drink.

"Papa, papa I want to have that black drink too!"

"No honey, this is not the typical kind of coffee. Drink your juice."

Hana pouted "Okay…"

"Then what's in that?" Tezuka asked out of curiosity.

"Oh this is Koohil(1) I got it from Inui." Fuji smiled.

"Inui?" Tezuka's brow raised slightly.

"Um hmm Inui, he is one of the regulars in our team in Seigaku. He invented a lot of juices and energy drinks. I like all of his drinks. Wanna have a taste Kunimitsu?" Fuji offered.

Tezuka stared at the bubbling black liquid before looking back at Fuji. "No thanks."

"Okay." Fuji sipped his 'coffee' carefully.

"Say Syusuke, don't I have to go to work?" Tezuka asked, after all he needed to feed 4 stomachs including himself and the house they lived in kinda certainly looked like it needed good money.

"Mou Kunimitsu, you were just discharged yesterday and now you are talking about going to work?" Fuji had an unbelievable look on his face. "The doctor told you to not strain yourself. You need to rest a lot."

"I know, but my condition is not that bad and I need to feed my family you know."

"You are so stubborn dear. You don't need to worry about us. Besides, I've already informed your workplace about your condition and you are excused for a month."

"One month?"

"Yes, you should focus more on getting your memory back honey." Fuji took Tezuka's hand and gave it a gentle squeeze.

Tezuka had to give up after seeing the look Fuji gave him. Was he always like this in the past? Somehow he could feel a sense of familiarity in it.

Fuji's phone suddenly rang and he quickly grabbed it to look at the ID. Fuji frowned. It was one of his colleague. He contemplated whether he should answer it.

"Who is it Syusuke?"

"It is a friend from work."

"Answer it. It might be important."

"Hm…" Fuji pressed the green button hesitantly and answered it. After a while he ended the call.

"He is not feeling well and there is an important photoshoot today. I need to fill in for him."

"You should go." Tezuka said, if he couldn't go to work then one of them should.

"But I promised to take you to places today." Fuji had guilt written on his face.

"That can be done another time. You should go get ready."

"Okay." Fuji replied weakly. "Look after the children for me okay."

Tezuka nodded and looked at the children who were looking back at him. He was anxious by the sudden responsibility. The little one gave him a toothy grin while the boy gave him what seemed to be a forced smile before continuing with their breakfast.

Fuji went to his room and got ready to work. He kissed everyone goodbye excluding Tezuka of course. He couldn't bring himself to take advantage on Tezuka on this matter, after all he's already done too much by lying to the other guy about their history.

Tezuka finished his breakfast in silence after Fuji left. The air was getting a little awkward and all of them could sense it. Tezuka cleared his throat before breaking the silence. "Let's clear the table shall we?"

"Yes dad." Takahiro replied obediently, he started collecting the plates on the table and went to the sink.

Hana brought her cereal bowl to the sink and passed it to Takahiro. "Here you go onii chan."

"Thank you Hana, you're usually a lazy ass."

"I only listened to daddy because I like him." She grinned.

Takahiro could only roll his eyes. "Here, pass this rag to dad so he could wipe the table."

Tezuka took the rag from Hana and cleaned the table. He felt as if he had never done anything like this before. He had thought his hand would move mechanically from memory the moment he held the rag but it did not. He is a family man, he should have done chores like this before right? But somehow he liked the feeling of cleaning with his children.

"So, what do both of you usually play?" Tezuka asked after the cleaning.

Takahiro sighed. "I don't usually play. I would be studying in my room by now."

"Ah, I see." This boy is taking life so seriously, how old is he actually? Tezuka thought. "How about you Hana?"

"I play with Mr. Brown! I own a coffee shop! Daddy should come to my coffee shop. I'll give you a discount!" Hana's eyes twinkled as he tugged Tezuka' hand.

"Ah okay." Tezuka agreed.

"Here, follow me!" Hana ran to her room. Takahiro followed afterwards.

"Please have a sit sir." Hana guided Tezuka to one her tiny chairs. The other chair was occupied by a teddy bear.

Tezuka was debating if he should sit on the little chair and if it would break under his weight. He sat down carefully nevertheless. Takahiro came afterwards and settled on his desk to study. Tezuka watched the boy and thought of how familiar it was seeing the boy carry himself.

"Would you like to have our house special?" Tezuka was interrupted by Hana's cheerful voice.

"Yes please."

"Here you go sir." She took her toy jug and pretend to be fill Tezuka's cup with coffee.

Tezuka took the cup and looked at Hana. Hana was holding the jug close to herself and looked expectantly at him. He fake sipped the coffee and put it down. He looked up again to see Hana still looking at him.

"Sooooo how was it sir?" Hana grinned showing all her teeth.

Tezuka cleared his throat. "This is marvelous miss."

"You should tell Mr Brown that too. He might wanna know how it tastes like."

Tezuka looked at the chair across him. The brown teddy bear was static and has a smiling face, like he was mocking Tezuka. Tezuka's eyes wandered around for help. He swallowed his pride and finally spoke. "This coffee is delicious Mr Brown, I highly recommend it to you."

Hana squealed delightedly. She liked it when Tezuka played along with her. They made some conversations before Tezuka's eyes landed on the tennis racket hanging on the wall.

"Whose tennis racket is that?"

Takahiro turned his head to look at Tezuka. "That is mine. Sometimes papa and I play tennis when he is bored."

"Ah, I see." Tezuka thought about it for moment. "Are you good at it?"

Takahiro felt challenged by the question. "How about we both see for ourselves."

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"40 - love!" Hana shouted after Takahiro smashed the ball on the side Tezuka couldn't reach. "You can do this daddy!"

They were all on the little tennis court Fuji built behind his yard. Tezuka was playing against Takahiro while Hana decided to be the umpire.

Takahiro smirked cockily. "So what do you think dad?"

"I think you're good." Tezuka gripped his tennis racket. He has no memory of playing tennis but his hands seemed to know what they're doing. "Now let's get serious."

"If that's what you want." Takahiro tossed the ball up in the air and hit a powerful serve. In a blink of an eye, a second ball was suddenly on his side and it bounced out of the court.

"W-what was that?" Takahiro's voice stuttered as he looked at Tezuka across the net.

"I don't know. But i think I used to be good at tennis too." Tezuka stared at the tennis racket in his hand.

"40-15!" Hana jumped excitedly "Daddy is so cool!"

The feeling was familiar, like he used to like tennis a lot once. Tezuka's head suddenly hurt like hell. He held his head with his other hand. He was remembering something, but he couldn't make out what it is. Everything was blurred in his head but then Fuji's smiling face appeared. He looked a little younger than he is now. But the smile that decorated his face was the same as it is now. They were on the side of the tennis court and Fuji was next to him. _'Ne Tezuka, Echizen is late today again'_ His smile was sweet, beautiful and his blue gems sparkled under the hot sun. Tezuka felt breathless as he tried to remember more of his past.

Another image formed in his head. He was in the court and across him is his opponent looking all beaten up. His eyes traveled to the crowds and stopped when they spotted a certain brown haired lad. Fuji was cheering excitedly with a red haired boy's arm around his shoulder. When their eyes met, Fuji flashed that beautiful smile again.

More images of Fuji came to his mind. They were changing in the locker room. _'Let's walk home together okay?'_ A sweet voice said. He felt breathless just by looking at that angelic face.

Another scenario formed in his head. It was snowing and both of them were walking under the same umbrella. Fuji was asking him something. _"If you and I had entered different schools, what would have happened?_

 _"You were thinking about things like that?"_ Tezuka replied.

Fuji smiled at him. _"Maybe we would have bumped into each other at some tournament and a grand match might have occurred."_

"Daddy! Daddy!" Hana's voice brought him back to reality. Tezuka felt his chest tighten and his breathing hitched.

"Daddy are you okay?" Hana sounded worried.

Tezuka massaged his temple and groaned softly. "I'm fine. Just a little headache."

Tezuka felt overwhelmed. He had the sudden urge to see Fuji. He could feel a foreign sensation building up within him.

"We should stop." Takahiro suggested.

Tezuka took a deep breath and calmed himself down. "No, let's finish this." He insisted.

"But dad you have to rest. Doctor said you should not strain yourself."

"I'm already fine. Let's continue." Tezuka took the tennis ball from his pocket and started hitting it.

Takahiro just sighed. His papa was right, this guy is so stubborn.

The game ended with Tezuka winning 6-0. Hana stuck her tongue out at Takahiro and congratulated Tezuka. Tezuka then carried Hana on his shoulder back to the house. The defeated Takahiro followed afterwards when he was done picking the balls, a punishment for those who lost.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Fuji stared at the crumpled piece of paper in his hands. It was a number he had gotten from Oishi through Eiji. That women, the woman that Tezuka was going to marry soon. It was her number. He crumpled the paper and held it against his chest. He took a deep breath and called a number in his contact list.

The call was immediately answered by the receiver. A bored voice answered. _"Niou Masaharu speaking…"_

 _"Hey Niou it's me, Fuji, Fuji Syusuke. You remember?"_

 _"Wow, am I dreaming? What good deed have I done in the past to have the beauty from Seigaku call me?"_ There was a change in tone of the voice.

 _"Silly, you are exaggerating. Well I have a favour to ask."_

" _Cehh you call me only when you need something."_

 _"Aww don't be like that, we are friends right? And of course there will be a reward for you."_

 _"What would that be?"_ Niou asked, uninterested.

Fuji pretended to be thinking. _"Hmm let see, how about a kiss?"_

 _"A kiss? You're a cunning tensai aren't you? You know that I like you huh. Well, I won't let this opportunity slip. Spill it out, what do you need."_

Fuji laughed sincerely at the trickster. _"Well, here's what I want you to do…"_

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

As soon as he got the instruction from Fuji, Niou dialled the number given. He cleared his throat and practiced his dialogue.

 _"Hello, who is this?"_ The voice on the other line answered.

 _"Kyoko."_ Niou deepened his voice, imitating a certain stoic guy.

 _"Kunimitsu? It that you?"_

 _"Hn."_

 _"Where have you been Kunimitsu? I was worried. You didn't answer my calls. Wait, whose number is this?"_

 _"Listen Kyoko. I have something to tell you."_

The line was silent, but Niou continued anyway. _"I need time."_

" _Kunimitsu-"_

 _"I need time to clear my mind before our wedding. I want to think about us. About our future. I hope you understand."_

 _"But Kuni-"_

 _"I'm sorry. I have to go. Please don't call me in these few days. Give me time Kyoko."_ Niou ended the call. He waited for a few minutes for the woman to call him back but she didn't. Wow, she is an obedient puppy. Niou blocked the number asap.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Fuji's phone dinged indicating a text message. He flipped open the phone and quickly read it.

From : Niou_Masaharu

 _she bought the lie._

Fuji sighed in relief. His plan was a success.

From me:

 _Thank you Niou :) you shall get a kiss on the cheeks soon._

From: Niou_Masaharu

 _Cheeks??_

From: me

 _I didn't say anything about lip kissing._

From: Niou-Masaharu

 _You're mean. You know that._

Fuji laughed at Niou's reply.

From: me

 _Take it or leave it ;)_

From: Niou_Masaharu

 _Fine, fine, you little devil._

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Fuji finally came back home from work during dinner. Tezuka had already cooked for them because he knew Fuji might be tired from work. The children helped Tezuka too. He made beef curry. It was a little bland for Fuji's taste as he had always favoured strong flavors but the children seemed to like it. Hana told Fuji about what happened during the day. Fuji was surprised the two got along well in his absence. After dinner, they retreated to their own rooms.

Fuji was already under the covers when Tezuka came out from the bathroom. He was still shy exposing his legs like the day before. Tezuka gave a small nod to Fuji before turning off the light. He laid next to Fuji.

"How was your work."

"It was fine. The people I'm working with are professionals so it doesn't take much to guide them."

"I see."

Fuji stared dreamily at Tezuka. He still couldn't believe the fact that he and Tezuka are sleeping on the same bed. Tezuka with his glasses off and his messy hair, he looked so handsome!

There was silence before Tezuka broke it. "Today, when I was playing with Takahiro I got some flashes of my memory."

Blood drained from Fuji's face at the news. His heart started beating like crazy.

"Really? W-what do you remember?"

"You."

"Me?" Fuji asked confusedly.

"Yes, you. When you were next to me in tennis court. And other times too. In the locker room and other places. Somehow you and tennis were related. I don't know if I love tennis because of you or the other way round."

Fuji's face heated up from the compliment. He could only hum in response.

"Is that all you remembered?" Fuji asked again in a while.

"Yes…"

Fuji was surprised but happy at the same time. Why was he the first bit of memory Tezuka recovered of all others? Was he once an important person to him? He brushed it off by convincing himself that Tezuka remembered him because he is the person with Tezuka right now. He was scared of getting his hopes high only to be hurt in the end.

Tezuka shifted his position on the bed and looked at Fuji seriously. "I want to get my memory back, all of them because I want to know about you. About us. I don't want to miss a single thing that made me fall in love with you in the first place."

Fuji was speechless. His lips parted slightly in surprise and his face turned pink. Does Tezuka really mean it? Or does he just feel it's as an obligation to do so because they're married? Whatever the reason was, it couldn't stop Fuji's frantic heartbeat and the intense look Tezuka shot him made his tummy felt funny.

"I-I will help y-you to… ah get it back." He was even losing his voice.

"Thank you Syusuke." Tezuka's arm stretched forward, he stopped it mid air as if he was hesitating. Then he tucked a few strands of hair behind Fuji's ear all the while staring into his eyes. "I appreciate it."

Fuji almost mewled from the contact. His body felt strangely hot. He nodded softly at Tezuka before closing his eyes. He pretended to be asleep because he couldn't handle any more words from Tezuka or else his heart will blow out in his chest.

Tezuka watched as Fuji faked soft breathing as if he was sleeping. Tomorrow he would learn more about Fuji and what they had between them. He was to know more about the beautiful man in front of him.

That night he slept with anticipation of recovering more memories of the love he shared with Fuji tomorrow morning.

(1) _koohil - You guys remember this inui juice right? It was mentioned in the Yakiniku episode. It contains 30x the caffeine compared to normal coffee. I_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

After sending the kids to school, Fuji and Tezuka hit the roads. Fuji told Tezuka he was taking him to their favourite dating spot, the park. It was a lovely morning and the beautiful park was surrounded by a merry aura with chirping birds and people hustling about.

"We used to come here during our free time. We would spread a mat under that tree and you would read your book." Fuji pointed to a shady tree.

"Ah…" Tezuka took in the scene in front of him. He was hoping some of it will trigger his memory.

"Oh Kunimitsu, come here. This is the pond where we usually feed the ducklings." Fuji said cheerily.

Tezuka walked towards Fuji. He looked at the pond full with little ducklings.

"Those three were our favourite. We named them Moses, Jerome and Samuel."

"As in The three Stooges?" Tezuka questioned.

"Ah you remember that! You love that movie so much Kunimitsu. Looks like an improvement!" Fuji grinned.

"Hn." Tezuka frowned as he watched the ducklings pecking at the breadcrumbs floating on the water. "How do we differentiate them?"

"Well, Moses has the shortest beak among all, Jerome has a white spot on his back and Samuel is the biggest and the most active one of them!"

"They all look the same to me." Tezuka commented with a frown.

"It's okay if you don't remember." He laughed it off. Of course Tezuka does not remember, after all he had named the ducklings all by himself. He knew Tezuka loved the movie.

"Shall we walk around and get some air?" Fuji suggested.

"Sure." Tezuka agreed.

They walked side by side along the pavement. They talked about the weather and commented on the things they saw along the way. Fuji of course did most of the talking.

It was then that a group of kids who were too absorbed with the kites they were flying almost ran into Fuji. Fuji almost tripped as he tried to avoid the collision but Tezuka held him protectively and prevented him from falling. The kids didn't look back as they passed the two and Tezuka had an irritated look on his face.

Fuji was so close to Tezuka that he could hear his steady heartbeat. He blushed shyly as he thought if their close proximity.

"Are you okay?" Tezuka asked as he inspected the smaller guy.

"Y-yes I'm fine. Thank you." Fuji stammered.

Tezuka let go of Fuji. He ran his hand through his tousled hair like he was thinking of something. Then he slowly took Fuji's hand in his and intertwined them.

Fuji who was disappointed when Tezuka let him go was pleasantly surprised when he felt heat envelope his hand.

"Let's hold hands okay? It will be safer like this." Tezuka said seriously. At the same time Fuji could see a fade blush on the other guy's cheeks.

"Kay." Fuji replied shyly while looking at his shoes. He couldn't look at Tezuka because he was sure his face was as red as a tomato.

The two golden rings on their intertwined fingers clinked as Tezuka tightened his hold on Fuji's hand. They walked hand in hand in the park. Fuji could not remember when was the last time he felt this happy.

"Our next stop will be the national museum."

"Museum?"

"Aww don't pretend like you don't like it Kunimitsu. You always bring me to museums when we were dating, though the art museum sounds more appealing than national museum." Fuji huffed cutely.

"Sorry I've forgotten." Tezuka coughed embarrassedly. His past self sure does sound boring.

The two went to the museum. They spent less than an hour there because Fuji kept yawning at the boring displays. Tezuka noticed how Fuji was having trouble keeping his eyes open all the time. But surprisingly he enjoyed walking around the museum from one place to another. By now he was sure he used to be a boring guy. What is it about him that Fuji loves so much? Tezuka questioned himself.

"I'm sorry Kunimitsu. Did we leave early because of me?" Fuji had guilt written all over his face.

"No, of course not. It was confining in there. I need some fresh air."

"Are you sure?" Fuji asked again, he was sure Tezuka was worrying about him.

"Yeah. Now, how about we go to place you like instead of me." Tezuka suggested.

"Me?" Fuji questioned back.

"Hn."

"But we are focusing on getting your memory back!"

"Last night I told you I want to know everything about you. The hunt for my memory can wait a little while. I want to know you better. My curiousity about you is greater." Tezuka said with a straight face.

Fuji's face turned pink as he heard what Tezuka said. "Well if that what you want." He said shyly.

Fuji took Tezuka to a cactus park that he frequently visits with his children.

"You love cacti?" Tezuka was a little surprised.

"Yup, more than flowers." Fuji exclaimed happily. "Let's go in!"

They walked into the park and saw all the different types of cactus displayed. Fuji talked excitedly about his favourite cacti and spurted out random facts about them. Tezuka just nodded as Fuji explained the difference between the tall cactus and the globular one. He didn't hear much of the details because was was busy looking at Fuji's cheerful face.

 _'Ne Tezuka, say something to Mayu chan'. Fuji held out a small pot of cactus in front of Tezuka's face. Tezuka was hesitant at first but he did what Fuji asked because Fuji was smiling so sweetly at him and of course he couldn't resist that face. 'It's nice to meet you Mayu chan.' Tezuka said feeling a little embarrassed. Fuji's face lighted up. 'Aww! I think she is happy because you talked to her, right Mayu chan?' Fuji said happily to his cactus._

Tezuka had a sudden headache as he retrieved that piece of memory. He rubbed his temple with a hiss.

"What happened Kunimitsu?"

Tezuka looked at Fuji's face. He looked genuinely worried. "Nothing, I'm fine."

"Let's stop here okay?"

"No, I told you I'm fine. It's just a minor headache. It will go away in a minute."

"Let's go sit on that bench." Fuji guided Tezuka to one of the benches. "Wait here, I'll get you some water."

Tezuka watched Fuji's back disappearing in the crowd. He was back minutes later with a bottle of mineral water.

"Thank you."

Fuji nodded softly. "Did you remember something just now?"

"Ah."

Fuji looked a little restless.

Tezuka uncapped the bottle and gulped down the content. "Nothing much, but it was a good memory."

"I see… that's good." Fuji breathed out in relieve. Tezuka wondered what made Fuji look like that just now.

"Let me give you a massage." Fuji offered as he stood up and got behind Tezuka.

"You don't have to."

"But I want to." Fuji protested with a smile. He started to massage Tezuka's temples, rubbing his fingers in a slow, gentle circle. Tezuka groaned as he felt the muscle there relax. He closed his eyes, feeling those slender fingers working on his temples.

"Does it hurt?"

"No, its nice."

"Hmm, kay." Fuji smiled to himself. He continued massaging Tezuka's temples.

Tezuka opened his eyes after a while. "It feels familiar, but somehow a little different. Those fingers."

Fuji felt a pang of pain in his chest. "How could it be different. I'm the only one who is allowed to do this to you. Don't tell me you have been cheating behind my back Kunimitsu?" Fuji joked.

"I don't know. It's just a little different."

Fuji had a frown on his face. _Don't you dare compare me to her. I'm not her!_

"I feel better. You can stop now Syusuke."

Fuji sat next to Tezuka. His mood has dampened a little. He wondered what else Tezuka has done with his fiancée.

The two watched as a couple walked pass them. They were an elderly couple who looked happy with each other's company. Tezuka stared at them longer than he was supposed to.

"About my family… did they really disown me?" Tezuka started.

"Yes...what's wrong Kunimitsu?"

"Nothing, it's just I got the feeling that they were lovely people." Tezuka stared into the distance.

"They were. They loved you so much and they always wanted you to be happy. They were hoping to see you get married to a decent lady and have little Kunimitsu running all over the house. I suppose they wanted what all parents want." Fuji felt a little bad lying about this. Ayana and Kuniharu were both lovely and kind people and it saddens him to have to lie about them like this.

"But in the end they disowned me for loving another guy?" Tezuka asked, hurt evident in his voice.

"You need to understand Kunimitsu. You're from a traditional family… things wouldn't go the way we wanted it to be." Fuji leaned his head on Tezuka's shoulder. He wanted to avoid the other's gaze because he felt terrible for lying. "I'm sorry Kunimitsu."

Tezuka wrapped his arm around Fuji and gave it a small squeeze to comfort him. "You didn't do anything wrong."

Fuji hummed softly. Should he keep up with this lying? It has only been a few days, but he somehow feels like he couldn't keep up with the lies.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Fuji pulled in into a parking spot. Tezuka could see bright lights ahead of him. They walked into the seaside restaurant and the sounds of light chatter and laughter filled their ears. The waiter took them to a quiet spot with the view of the sea.

Tezuka looked around him hoping to find a sense of familiarity. The place did not feel familiar but it did give him a sense of peace and calmness as he felt the light breeze touch his skin.

"This is the place we come to every time we celebrate our anniversary." Fuji had a beautiful smile on his face.

"You proposed to me right here, at this very spot." Fuji blushed a little but Tezuka could see a twinkle in his eyes. It brought a smile to his own lips.

Fuji had fantasized this for the longest time. Tezuka proposing to him at his favourite restaurant. He thought it was only fitting to project that fantasy now that Tezuka was here.

"I see…" Tezuka couldn't help but feel the happiness that Fuji was radiating. He took Fuji's hand in his. "We must have been very much in love."

"Yes.." Fuji gazed away from Tezuka. If only all this was real...

Tezuka looked at his watch "Have the kids returned from school?"

"Kayano called me just now. They were home an hour ago. The two are just fine. Don't worry." Fuji gave Tezuka's hand a little squeeze.

"Hello, my name is Alya, may I take the order now?" A waitress came with a smile. Fuji disentangled his hand with Tezuka.

"Thank you Alya, can you give me a minute." The two did not take long to order.

It was not long before the food arrived. They chatted and smiled as they ate with the sun setting outside on the horizon.

Tezuka found himself enchanted by the man sitting across him. Every little move Fuji made, the way his hands move when he's telling a story, the way his face lights up at the little things Tezuka said...they made Tezuka realize how happy he is with Fuji.

After they've paid for the food, Fuji brought Tezuka for a walk by the seashore. The setting was tainted with an orange hue from the setting sun.

"Its nice here. Do we come here a lot?"

"Um hmm, every year on our anniversary." Fuji smiled.

Tezuka just nodded. They walked silently side by side enjoying the sea breeze. Suddenly Fuji yelped in pain and Tezuka quickly support the imbalanced Fuji who could fall down any minute.

"What's wrong?" He asked worryingly.

"I think I stepped on one of the seashells."

"Let me see." Tezuka crouched down and inspected Fuji's feet.

"You're bleeding…" Tezuka said. It was a small cut and not that deep. He looked around and his eyes spotted a big boulder. He stood up and carefully slinged Fuji's arm around his shoulder and carried him to the boulder.

Tezuka helped Fuji sit on the boulder and got on his knees. He took the water bottle in Fuji's bag and wash the wound and the sands sticking to his foot. Fuji hissed in pain as the water touched his wound.

"I'm sorry I'll be gentle." Tezuka looked apologetically at Fuji.

Fuji nodded slightly.

"Do you have any bandage or handkerchief in your bag."

Fuji rummaged through his belongings and shook his head slightly.

Tezuka took off his shirt leaving him in his undershirt and started bandaging Fuji's feet. Fuji stared at Tezuka in astonishment. His heart thumped louder at the gesture. Tezuka is such a gentleman Fuji thought to himself. He would always do that even when they were younger. How could his heart not be stolen by this guy?

"It's done. Don't move your leg so much." Tezuka said as he sat next to Fuji on the boulder.

"Thank you." Fuji replied as he tucked his hair behind his ear as the sea breeze was making the bangs tickle against his forehead.

For a moment they just sat there without saying anything. They were content with each other's presence. Slowly Tezuka moved his fingers and intertwined them with Fuji's. Tezuka did not look at Fuji, his eyes were fixed on the setting sun. Fuji looked at Tezuka through his lashes and blushed slightly.

"I like it here." Tezuka said softly. His thumb caressed Fuji's hand gently.

"Me too. It's so calming. I can forget about all my problems in here. They will just poof! And disappear like that." Fuji laughed a little, he tried not to stammer as he felt Tezuka's touch on his skin.

"I like to be with you too." Tezuka told Fuji with a serious expression.

"Huh?"

"I like spending time with you. I think I know now why I fell in love with you after the short time I've spent with you."

"You do?" Fuji blinked as he took in Tezuka's words.

"Yes. You are perfect Syusuke. You are kind and beautiful. I couldn't imagine loving another person except you." Tezuka sounded sincere.

Fuji's mouth hung open like a dead fish, his eyes wide open with those blue orbs sparkling against the orange hue. He could not believe what he just heard.

"What are you saying Kunimitsu, I don't really get it." Fuji laughed nervously. He tried to act cool despite the raging heartbeat in his chest.

"I love you Syusuke. Even without the memories, I still love you. I want us to start from the beginning again. I want to know you all over again." Tezuka too could not believe the words pouring out of his mouth.

Fuji's eyes widened slightly, he looked everywhere but Tezuka. He brushed of his bangs on his forehead shyly. "Oh… o-okay." He was excited and nervous at the same time. Tezuka just confessed his love to him! He has been waiting for this since forever. But he didn't know what to reply to the other guy, he was too shocked.

He was startled when Tezuka had his finger under his chin. His wandering eyes automatically locked with Tezuka's. He was even more startled when a pair of lips descended on his. It was like the world has stopped moving and his senses were numb that he couldn't hear the sound of seawaves at the background. He could only focus on Tezuka's lips which were on his now. He knew he looked stupid with his eyes as wide as saucers, but he couldn't hide it. He was overwhelmed by the sudden kiss, his first kiss with the guy he'd been crushing on for as long as he could remember.

Tezuka pulled back after a moment and Fuji stared dumbfoundedly at Tezuka. He must have looked like an idiot.

"You don't like it?" Tezuka looked uncertainly at Fuji.

"I-I do like it. It's just that you used to kiss me differently." Fuji stuttered as he chuckled nervously. He was amazed that he could think of a lie when his head was in this much of a mess.

Tezuka took off his glasses and pulled Fuji closer to him. Fuji was taken aback when their chest collided with each other. Tezuka tilted Fuji's head before he claimed those lips again. Fuji closed his eyes tightly as he felt his lips moving on his own. The kiss was different from their first time. It was more natural and he was kissing Tezuka back. He grabbed Tezuka's t-shirt as leverage because he feels as though he could die from the pleasure. He didn't want to look like an inexperienced kisser, especially since he was 'married' to Tezuka for years but his insecurities were dissolved immediately as Tezuka inserted his tongue in his mouth. He practically forgot about everything. Tezuka seemed to know what to do. He moaned sweetly as Tezuka started to suck his tongue, exploring every inch of his wet cavern.

Tezuka broke the kiss with a pant and he rested his forehead on Fuji's. "Do you like that?"

"Hmm y-yes. I want more. Please?" Fuji pleaded breathlessly, his eyes wavering like a puppy's.

Tezuka slided his hand behind Fuji's head and crashed his lips roughly against his. It was tempting, the look Fuji gave him was a total turn on. He couldn't control himself anymore. All he wanted was to have Fuji's lips on his.

After a few minutes, Tezuka stopped kissing Fuji as he noticed how worn out the smaller guy was. Fuji's face was entirely red and he was panting heavily.

"Are you okay Syusuke?" Tezuka asked concernedly as he caressed Fuji's hot cheek.

"Y-yes yes I'm fine. It's just I forgot how amazing you were." Fuji laughed breathlessly. He held on to Tezuka's chest for support as he gasped for air.

"You know what, I love you too Kunimitsu, I mean it, I love you with all my heart. From the moment I knew you, now and forever." Fuji looked at Tezuka with a firm look on his eyes.

Tezuka held Fuji's chin and gave him another kiss. "I know." Tezuka said. Fuji wrapped his arms around Tezuka's neck and kissed him back. They kissed until they felt like they were the only ones in the world.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Fuji didn't know what had gotten them in their current position. Tezuka was on top of him with his arm at each side of his head. His breathing was slightly laboured and he was looking at Fuji like a hawk eyeing its prey. They were cuddling and kissing innocently a moment ago. But it gradually became aggressive and wilder before Tezuka started to move on top of him.

Fuji's mind was too clouded to process what they were going to do. He could only focus on his breathing as he might forget to breathe anytime soon. He never thought one day he'll be this close to the other guy.

Tezuka leaned down and continued kissing Fuji with passion that he has never shown before. Fuji let out sweet noises that encouraged Tezuka to kiss him deeper. Tezuka pulled away and inspected his beloved. He has never felt this aroused before.

In a heartbeat, his lips were on Fuji's again. "You're beautiful Syusuke." He whispered in between their lips.

His whole life Fuji had grown accustomed to people calling him beautiful, but hearing Tezuka say that, he couldn't help but to preen. Tezuka moved to Fuji's jaw before kissing his neck. Fuji's moans had driven him wild. He left a few bruises along Fuji's pale neck before nibbling his earlobe. His hands started working on the buttons of Fuji's pajama slowly, too painstakingly slow.

Fuji groaned and he wanted to stop Tezuka, but his body was paralyzed that he couldn't move a muscle. He didn't want to deceive Tezuka into sleeping with him. It would be unfair to the other guy.

He whimpered as cold air suddenly kissed his chest as Tezuka had already fully unbuttoned his pajama. He was stark naked under the scrutiny of the man he loves except for the sleeves that were still covering his arms.

Tezuka raked his dark eyes from top to bottom of Fuji's body, appreciating every detail of the canvas spread out before him. The slight curve of his slim waist, the pink pointed nipples. Fuji was trembling deliciously under him and he couldn't but help but wonder how could he forget such a beautiful creature.

The tips of Tezuka's fingers experimentally ghosted against Fuji's smooth belly and Fuji's breath started to become harsh and his tummy contracted against the touch. Tezuka was getting excited by the reaction and his fingers move further up to brush one of Fuji's erected nipple. Fuji gasped loudly and arched his back at the sensation. It was too much that he thought he was going to come even without penetration.

"D-don't tease me." Fuji choked.

"Sorry, I couldn't help myself." Tezuka apologized, one hand gently pushed a few strands of Fuji's hair out of his face. "Are you okay with this?"

Fuji looked back at Tezuka through his heavily lidded eyes. He knew he should say no but seeing Tezuka drowning in desire for him was too much and he could not do anything except give in to his feeling.

Fuji gathered his strength as he reached for Tezuka's face and cupped them. He studied Tezuka's features with an affectionate gaze before pecking his lips. "Don't hold back Kunimitsu."

Tezuka too couldn't wait anymore. The consent was there. His eyes were darker than they had been before. He pulled his t shirt up to his head and threw it to the floor. His lips found Fuji's and he kissed him again before his left hand went south to get in between Fuji's thighs.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Fuji opened his eyes slowly as a lazy smile made its way to his face. He could feel warmth radiating from behind him. Tezuka who was still asleep was spooning Fuji. He made a slight movement to see his beloved but the pain shooting up from his bottom stopped him. He yelped in pain and quickly covered his mouth with his hands.

Last night, when he told Tezuka to not hold back, the other did exactly that. He did not know that the respected buchou was a beast on bed. Tezuka made love to him several times and he couldn't remember when he had passed out. He giggled to himself as he thought about telling the whole thing to Eiji later. The arms around him tightened and he was scooped closer the body behind him.

"Good morning Syusuke." Tezuka nuzzled Fuji's exposed shoulder with a low deep grunt.

Fuji almost melted as he heard the sexy raspy voice coming from behind him. He turned his body slowly to face the other guy. "Good morning to you too." Their eyes locked and he smiled affectionately under the morning rays.

Tezuka gently planted a kiss on Fuji's forehead. "How do you feel?"

"Uhm a little sore, but other than that I feel great." Fuji grinned.

"I'm sorry." Tezuka looked at Fuji apologetically. His thumb gently caressed Fuji's smooth cheeks.

"It's okay, it was wonderful." Fuji reached Tezuka's hand which was on his cheek and smiled sweetly at Tezuka.

Tezuka let out one of his rare smiles and kissed Fuji's nose. "Let me prepare the breakfast. You rest a little longer."

"Hmm thank you." Fuji snuggled closer to his pillow as Tezuka stumbled out of the bed. Tezuka grabbed his t shirt and walked out of the room.

TFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTF

When Fuji entered the kitchen, the first sight that greeted him was Tezuka in one of Saeki's t shirt with an apron around his waist. He was stirring something in the pan. Fuji smiled to himself, he will be the happiest man on earth if this sight greeted him every morning. The lithe man wrapped his arms around Tezuka's body and rested his cheeks against the latter's broad back.

"What are you cooking?" He asked tenderly.

"Scrambled egg." Tezuka stretched his neck to his side and kissed Fuji's temple. "Why don't you wake the kids up for breakfast."

"Its sunday. Let them sleep a little longer." Fuji mumbled.

Tezuka turned off the stove and turned his body to Fuji. He crouched down with his face dangerously close to Fuji's. "Then we will have a lot of time to ourselves don't you think?" He spoke hotly. Fuji's lips parted as he was taken aback by Tezuka's tone. In a flash, Tezuka circled his arms around Fuji's waist and picked him up off his feet before clashing their lips together. Fuji hastily wrapped his legs around Tezuka's hip and kissed him back. The kiss was hungry and needy as if they did not just have sex the night before. Fuji moaned as Tezuka gnawed his lower lips before he forced his tongue inside his mouth.

Gosh this guy is horny! Fuji screamed inwardly. He buried his fingers in the hair at the back of Tezuka's head and kissed him back just as greedily.

Without breaking the kiss, Tezuka carried Fuji to the dining table and laid the beautiful man there. Fuji whined when Tezuka stopped kissing him. Tezuka pushed away the plates on the table before leaning down to hungrily kiss Fuji's jaw and neck like they were his drugs. His hand crawled under Fuji's pajama tugging on one of his taut nipples that he wanted to suck so badly. Fuji's body convulsed from the sensation. "Ahh, Mitsu… don't."

"Tell me what you want Syusuke." Tezuka growled into his ear.

Fuji's breath was shaking as he stared into Tezuka's eyes. "Make love to me. Please." He cried out.

Tezuka of course gladly complied. He almost ripped Fuji's pajama shirt when he tried taking it off. Fuji rolled his head back and thought of how perfect his life would be if everyday was like this.

TFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTF

"I told you my little boy is gonna make it! And he got the main role too! Oh my, I'm the proudest papa in the world!" Fuji cheered happily. Hana clapped her hands enthusiastically.

"Yeah, but it's Pinocchio." Takahiro said emotionlessly, although deep inside he was crazy happy that he won the role.

"Wow, so much for practicing Romeo and Juliet, but I'm still proud of my baby." Fuji hugged Takahiro who was sitting next to him.

"Kunimitsu, don't you have something to say to Takahiro?" Fuji raised his brow to Tezuka.

Tezuka looked at Fuji before looking at the boy. He cleared his throat. "Congrats, Takahiro. You worked so hard for something you want and you deserved whatever you got in return."

"T-thanks dad." Takahiro replied shyly.

"Now, lets hit the mall and get you a good costume!" Fuji clasped his hands together.

"But papa, the school will provide them." Takahiro objected.

"I wouldn't want my boy to wear those shabby school costumes. No no no. I want you to be the cutest Pinocchio in the world's history."

"Fine. Whatever." Takahiro said defeatedly. He couldn't ever win over his worked up papa.

"Yeayy, we are going to the mall!" Hana cheered.

"Finish your food Hana, if you don't finish them then you'll be staying home with Mr Brown." Fuji instructed Hana.

Hana pouted. "Okay…"

Fuji collected the dirty dishes on the table and brought them to the sink. Hana chuckled when she saw how Fuji walked.

"Papa walks so funny." She giggled.

Takahiro craned his neck and looked at his papa with curiosity. Fuji blushed at the remark. He straightened his posture before looking at Hana seriously. "Tease me and you'll be staying home."

"Sorry! I'll finish my rice now." Hana clumsily swallowed her food.

Fuji looked at Tezuka, the guy was blushing too. His heart made a leapt as he remembered what they'd done a few minutes ago on the same dining table that the kids were eating on right now. He wondered if he could walk around the mall later. He hoped his gait will not attract so much attention.

TFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTF

"What do you think Kunimitsu? I think the previous one looks better. But I like this one too." Fuji crossed his arms across his chest while thinking deeply.

Tezuka was carrying Hana in his arms. He looked at the costume which Takahiro was wearing with a frown on his face. It looked exactly the same as the previous one. He does not know what the difference is. Takahiro was fidgeting with his face all red. He must be embarrassed with all eyes on him including some of the workers who swarmed around Fuji and kept handing him the almost same costumes. Poor boy Tezuka thought.

"I think this one is much better. The design is splendid." Tezuka lied.

"You think so?" Fuji thought for a while. "But Pinocchio is supposed to have ocean blue bow tie not royal blue. Don't you think?"

"Oh, that's…um." Tezuka did not know what to reply. He didn't notice all those tiny details.

"How about we try another one?" Fuji suggested and started gesturing the worker for new costumes.

Takahiro looked like he could almost faint.

"Why don't we make Takahiro choose Syusuke? After all it is his costume."

"I want this one. Please!" Takahiro answered quickly. He didn't want to go through the hell again.

"Oh you love this one? I knew from the start that this is the best choice!" Fuji claimed. "We'll take this one."

The workers nodded at him and left them.

Tezuka sighed in relief, it took them almost an hour to choose the simple costume. Takahiro went back to the fitting room and changed back into his clothes.

Fuji squealed at Tezuka. "Did you see our son just now. He looked so adorable. I can't wait for the school play. I want to take as much photos as I can."

"Yes, of course." Tezuka smiled fondly at his lover. Fuji can look like a child when he wanted to.

"How about Hana chan? Don't you wanna try all the pretty dresses?" Fuji cooed at Hana.

"I want to, I want to!" She stretched her arms out so that Fuji can carry her.

Fuji took the girl from Tezuka and went to girls section. Tezuka was left alone waiting for Takahiro to finish changing.

Takahiro didn't take long to get back to Tezuka. He adjusted the collar of his shirt and blinked when he saw Tezuka was alone. "Where's papa?"

"He said something about dressing up pretty dresses with Hana."

Takahiro rolled his eyes. "God knows how long it will take. Papa is always like that when it comes to cute stuff."

Tezuka watched the boy from the corner of his eyes. "Hn, I can tell."

TFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTF

"I am a pretty fairy. Look at my beautiful wings." Hana posed in her glittery dress with the fake wings.

"My beautiful baby, you're so cute! And adorable too." Fuji snapped multiple shots with his digital camera.

"Papa, I wanna try on queen of hearts costume next."

"Of course you can honey. Now give me your best pose." Fuji took a few more shots of the current outfit.

Tezuka and Takahiro sat at the corner watching the two enjoying the dress up game.

After about an hour, Fuji and Hana both were done. They walked towards Tezuka with bags of clothes for Hana. "That was fun. We need to do this again sometimes." Fuji said to Tezuka with a grin.

Tezuka just nodded hesitantly at Fuji.

TFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTF

They went for lunch at some family restaurant at the mall. After that they walked around, stopped at certain stores that caught their attention. Fuji was aware of how the females were staring at his husband by now. He has to admit Tezuka looked like a hot daddy, carrying his little girl in his arms like it was his pride. He felt like poking their eyes so that they will stop staring at his property, Tezuka is his now, not forever but for the moment, he is, he pouted. He wondered if Tezuka would like it if he called him daddy? That would be sexy. Fuji has already started imagining about their daddy kink night.

Fuji's eyes suddenly caught a glimpse of red in the crowd. He squinted his eyes to get a better look. Red, curly hair that stood out from the crowd. _Oh shit! That's Davide! And Kurobane san too_. They were arguing with each other without looking around. If they found them it will be a trouble. Plus, it might trigger some of Tezuka's memory.

"Oh, Takahiro you should have told me earlier that you needed to pee." Fuji faked a sigh.

"What? I didnt-" He couldn't complete his sentence as Fuji quickly interjected.

"Kunimitsu, can you please take him to the washroom? My legs are gonna fall off soon. Please?" Fuji made a puppy dog eyes.

"Ah, no problem." Tezuka put Hana down and took Takahiro's hand in his before walking in the opposite direction. Takahiro looked confused and he glanced to his back to look at his papa. Fuji put his palms together and sent an apologetic look to him, as he mouthed 'sorry'. Takahiro got the hint and sighed to himself.

"Well, well, if it isn't Fuji Syusuke?" Akabane noticed the tensai from the distance and walked towards him. Davide who didn't look satisfied with how their argument ended followed from behind.

"Oh, Bane san, Davide san, how are you." Fuji put a big smile on his face, trying to act like his usual cheerful self.

"We are fine, you look radiant today, as always." He complimented, flashing all his teeth his in attempt to look cool.

Davide crouched down so that he was on the same eye level as Hana. "Heyy, kiddo."

"Hye uncle Davide." Hana said cheerfully.

Akabane looked at Davide's interaction with Hana from the corner of his eyes, then his eyes wandered around. "Where is Takahiro? Shouldn't he be with you."

"He didn't want to come with us, he is staying at home practicing his school play. Silly boy thinking school play is more fun than his family."

"School play? Thats cool. When is it?" Akabane sounded interested.

"Ah, it's on monday. He was so nervous because of it."

"That sounds fun. Can we come? We can cheer for him. We can bring Saeki and the others too." His expression lightened up.

Fuji's heart broke at the request. He would love to have them at the school play. They were like family to him. They treated his kids like their own. But it might jeopardize what he and Tezuka had right now, he couldn't risk it.

"Ah… actually Takahiro is quite uncomfortable with it." Fuji replied reluctantly.

"Oh." Akabane was stunned. He exchanged looks with Davide who looked up, a little shock with the rejection as well. "Well, if you say so." There was an awkward silence.

"How about next time?" Fuji quickly said.

"Yeah, sure." Akabane stared a little too long at Fuji, he didn't know what to say. "Geez, look at the time. Davide needs to buy a cool shirt for his date. You know how gross his fashion sense is." He tried to lift up the mood.

Fuji laughed awkwardly. "Yeah, I know, I would love to see him in his best condition one day."

Akabane laughed. "You will, in the near future, with my help of course. Okay, take care Fuji chan. Send my love to that little boy." He winked and dragged Davide off.

"Bye bye Hana chan." Davide waved stoically at the girl as he was being dragged away.

Fuji sighed in relief, he felt terrible as he watched the two disappearing from his sight.

"Who were you talking to?" Tezuka suddenly appeared with Takahiro at his side.

Fuji's heart almost leapt from the voice."Just someone who was asking for direction."

"Hn okay." Tezuka's eyes wandered around, trying to catch a glimpse of the two but thankfully they were gone.

"Let's go home Kunimitsu. I'm tired."

Tezuka looked at Fuji suspiciously. Somehow he could tell that Fuji was hiding something.

"Hn."

TFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTF

Fuji's head was on Tezuka's chest as they were comfortably tangled on the couch. They were watching The Three Stooges that Fuji insisted on them to watch. They exchanged remarks at some interesting scenes while munching on snacks. Both of their legs were stretched out on the coffee table and sometimes Fuji would entwine his leg with Tezuka's, seeking heat from the larger guy.

Tezuka noticed how Fuji would sometimes space out in the middle of the movie. He buried his nose in Fuji's hair as his left hand moved up and down Fuji's back. "You look troubled lately. Is something the matter?" He leaned back and tilted Fuji's chin so that he could get a better view of Fuji's face.

"Nothing dear." Fuji said dismissively. He forced a smile.

"You sure?" Tezuka used his hand to brush Fuji's hair.

"Hm. Yes." Fuji leaned against Tezuka's hand like a kitten would do, enjoying the feel of the rough hand against his skin.

Tezuka knew something was off, but if Fuji was not comfortable sharing his problems then he will not probe. "Tell me whenever you're ready, okay?"

Fuji was shocked at how Tezuka insisted that something was troubling him. Tezuka certainly could read him. He was right but of course he couldn't tell the bespectacled guy about his problems.

"Okay, daddy." Fuji joked as he tried not to laugh at Tezuka's unamused expression.

The irritated Tezuka caught Fuji's lips with his own. Fuji was surprised by the sudden action, but he relaxed after a moment. Tezuka started moving his lips in circular motion, biting Fuji's bottom lips as gently as he can. Fuji pushed Tezuka slightly away, face tinted with beautiful pink hue. "The movie is still running Kunimitsu."

"Let it be, I remember it all." Tezuka said. He moved to Fuji's jaw and started kissing the space under it.

"You're unfair. You remember everything just so quickly. You don't need my help to remember anything." Fuji moaned.

"Maybe you can help me in another field." Tezuka placed his hands under Fuji's armpits and pulled him on top of him, so that he had Fuji's legs straddling him. He claimed those lips again as he held Fuji's hips firmly.

Fuji wound his arms around Tezuka's neck, leaning onto him so that his chest was pressed against the hard chest below him. Fuji felt so small compared to the guy in front of him, it's not just about their size difference but how the lad looked more experienced than he is. Tezuka's grip on his hips were hot like molten iron but his lips were even hotter. A soft moan escaped his mouth as Tezuka nipped his lower lips causing him to tremble. It felt good Fuji thought. He tilted his head to the side so that he could deepen the kiss.Tezuka took this as a chance to push his tongue through the slit between Fuji's lips. Fuji's body shivered with pleasure as he felt the wet organ swirl inside his mouth, caressing every inch of it.

The hands on his hips slowly shifted to his ass, fingers ran along the creases of his ass cheeks and he could feel heat starting to form at the base of his tummy.

Tezuka broke the kiss and moved to the back of Fuji's ear, inhaling the sweet scent coming from him. "God, you're so addictive Syusuke. I can never get enough of you." Tezuka breathed into Fuji's ear. The vibration of Tezuka's voice made Fuji's tummy leap funnily. He moaned as he felt Tezuka's arousal poking at his thigh through his jogger. He knew exactly where this will lead to.

Fuji thought for a moment as Tezuka continued to lick his neck. Of course he would love to make it happen, but they've had too much sex for the past few days. He did not plan for such activities to happen although he really did enjoy it. He needed to stop it. Tezuka was regaining his memory a little bit everyday, and soon he would remember them all and he would hate him. Loathe him. He would feel disgusted with every single thing that they had done together.

"The kids will hear us." Fuji put his hands on Tezuka's chest as he pulled away.

Tezuka gripped Fuji's wrist and pulled him back against him. He kissed the shell of Fuji's ear. "They're in their room. They won't hear us."

Fuji almost succumbed to his desire, ready to spread his legs for this gorgeous man. "But they can walk in here anytime." He argued. He turned his head to the side so that Tezuka will be an inch further from him.

Tezuka released the latter's wrist. He wondered why Fuji was rejecting him, though the beautiful man was compliant at first. "I'm sorry." He apologized.

Fuji quickly looked at Tezuka."No, don't apologize.You didn't do anything wrong. I should apologize instead."

Tezuka sighed. He moved closer to Fuji, flipping the hair away from Fuji's face while caressing his smooth cheek with the back of his hand. "I don't mind. You can always tell me whenever you're not comfortable with me. I won't push you."

Fuji was touched at how thoughtful Tezuka was.

He got under Tezuka's chin and wrapped his arms around Tezuka tenderly. "Actually, I've been thinking about telling you something. But I'm afraid you might hate me." He murmured against Tezuka's shirt.

Tezuka hugged Fuji back while rubbing the small of his back. "Is that what's been troubling you?"

Fuji could feel the rumble against Tezuka chest as he said that. It was comforting. "Yes."

Tezuka took a deep breath, he loves what he and Fuji had now. He does not want to ruin it. Deep inside he wondered what it might be, would it sever their relationship? Did Fuji cheat on him? Maybe all this time Fuji has been thinking about another person while they were making love. The thought hurt him. But he won't jump to conclusions just yet, he should listen to what Fuji has to say first.

"You can tell me, I will try to understand." Tezuka said.

"I can't. I don't think I can tell you." Fuji shook his head.

"You can take all the time you need to tell me. No matter what it is, I'll still love you." Tezuka reassured his partner.

Fuji looked up to see Tezuka. Tezuka is so kind, he doesn't deserve a liar like himself Fuji thought. "Thank you."

Tezuka pecked Fuji's lips softly and hugged him.


	5. Chapter 5

Heyy guysss! I would like to thank all those who reviewed the last chap. Sadly, I couldn't reply because fanfiction site has been blocked in my country. I'm currently using fanfiction app and there is no way to reply to the reviews through the app (Feeling sad). But thanks for reviewing! Really. I appreciate it!!

 **Chapter 5**

Finally it was the long awaited day for Takahiro, the school play. He nervously paced back and forth with the script in his hand, memorizing every line for his role. Everyone around him seemed nervous too. He peeked through the large stage curtain and saw a lot of spectators behind it. He tried to spot his parents, hoping to calm his nerve, but he couldn't find them.

A minute later, he heard the person in charge clap her hands, asking everyone to gather around. She gave a few words of advice and encouragement before wishing them luck. "Everyone in your own places now."

Takahiro couldn't be more nervous than this. He heard the narrator greet the audience behind the curtain and the background music started playing before the curtain was raised up. He gulped as the row of spectators slowly come into view. The applause was loud and slowly came to a stop.

Everyone was staring at him expectantly, waiting for him to start talking. From the corner of his eyes, he could see his teacher doing some stupid hand gestures, probing him to start. He gulped, he has never been this nervous before. This must be because of the pressure he has been putting himself in.

"Ah- what a lovely day." His voice cracked. He quickly covered his mouth, embarrassed.

The crowd murmured and Takahiro was becoming more nervous.

"What brings you here today this early morning little pinocchio." The other cast who was dressed in rag asked him, trying to elevate the awkwardness.

"Huh? Come again?" Takahiro asked abruptly.

The teacher palmed his face and the crowd broke into laughter.

Takahiro scanned the crowd with his eyes wavering, threatening to drop tears anytime soon. He was screwed. Suddenly he saw someone in the crowd waving his hand to him. It was his papa. Fuji was smiling sweetly and he mouthed something but Takahiro could not make it out, maybe some good luck wish. His papa raised his thumb up and the little girl who was sitting on his laps was cheering for him aggressively, _Is that a banner on her hands?_ It says Oniichan Ganbatte! Takahiro almost laughed at the ridiculous drawing on it. Tezuka was next to them, he nodded his head slightly and Takahiro could notice a slight tug at the corner of his lips. His heart swelled from the support he received from his family. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"Ah, isn't it a lovely day to be walking in the park, fresh air might be good for my wooden lungs." He started again. Everyone had stopped laughing and were now focusing on the play. They soon started to enjoy the play as it went smoothly after that.

From the corner of Takahiro's eyes, he could see Fuji taking his picture, lots of pictures. He also didn't seem to stop talking to Tezuka, maybe commenting about how cute his son looked today. Sometimes Fuji would talk to the stranger at the other side of him while pointing at him, probably telling the person that was his son on the stage. He should be embarrassed, but looking at how excited Fuji was Takahiro couldn't help but to smile. It felt good to make his papa happy and he hoped that the smile will last forever.

TFTFTFTTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTF

"My little boy! That was awesome! You made me so proud." Fuji squatted down and wrapped his arms around the small figure.

"It was nothing, geez you're embarrassing me papa." Takahiro blushed, he looked around to see if people were watching.

"Let's go home and celebrate hm?" Fuji suggested and ruffled Takahiro's hair.

"Thats sounds good." Takahiro smiled sincerely.

TFTFTFTTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTF

"Look at this, my baby looked so confident and cute!" Fuji showed Tezuka the pictures he took during the play. "And this! Look at that smoldering look, ah I think my boy will grow up to be a handsome guy."

Tezuka just nodded as Fuji slide through the pictures on his digital camera. They were on the bed after the hardcore dinner they made for Takahiro, feeling full and content. Tezuka has his back leaning against the headboard while Fuji leaned on his shoulder.

Fuji slided through his gallery and suddenly stopped when a picture of him and the kids on the beach appeared. It was taken a few months ago. He and Rokkaku former tennis player went to the beach together. Under the sunny sun, the smell of salty air and the coldness of the water against his hot skin, it was fun.

"When was that taken?" Tezuka asked and Fuji winced at the sudden question.

"Few months ago. You weren't there." Fuji answered.

"Why was I not there?" Tezuka sounded curious.

"Business trip." Fuji lied, hoping Tezuka would drop the question.

"Ah. Let me see the pictures."

Fuji passed the camera to Tezuka hesitantly. There were some pictures of Saeki and the others in it. It would be bad if Tezuka saw that.

Tezuka scrutinized the picture carefully before sliding to the next picture. He enjoyed looking at their happy faces, especially Fuji. He could easily mistake him for a teenager when he gave his trademark smile. Tezuka frowned before shifting his attention to Fuji who was next to him.

He cleared his throat. "Syusuke, your hand is on my crotch."

"I know. Is it bad?" Fuji looked at him seductively.

"No, but I would rather it be somewhere else for now. It's distracting."

Fuji propped himself up with his arm and got on top Tezuka, he straightened his back as his legs straddled the other guy's hips. He looked into Tezuka's eyes hazily before moving his hips back and forth to create friction between their lower parts. "You don't like it?" His voice was low, sultry.

Tezuka put the camera down and pressed his palms on Fuji's thighs, thumbs circling around the expanse of smooth skin. "You know the answer very well Syusuke."

Fuji locked his arms around Tezuka's neck and pressed his mouth tenderly against Tezuka's lips. He pulled back slightly and batted his lashes, trying to look as seductive as he could. "Then why aren't you doing anything?"

"Maybe because I want to see my kitten taking charge." A naughty smile formed on Tezuka's lips.

Fuji purred at the nickname, his hips started to grind against Tezuka again. "You're mean. You just wanna make me do all the work you lazy ass."

"Maybe I do." Tezuka said with a tug at the corner of his lips, it almost looked like the other guy was smirking. Tezuka buckled his hips up, causing Fuji to moan in surprise.

"Stop talking and kiss me already." Fuji whined childishly.

Tezuka launched forward and caught Fuji's lips, he pulled Fuji's hips closer to him and his arms wrapped tightly around his tiny waist. Their lips moved roughly against each other, tongues started to tangle and mingle as if they were frolicking. Fuji let his eyes shut, enjoying the tingling sensation spreading to his chest. His body was getting more sensitive with the lick and brush of their tongues. He wanted Tezuka to touch him more, at other places, to feel those calloused hands on his sensitive skin. It seemed as though Tezuka could read his lover's mind as he moved his hands under Fuji's pajama, tracing his ribcage with his fingers before moving up to to brush his nipple. Fuji broke the kiss with a loud gasp but Tezuka pulled him back immediately and ravished his lips mercilessly. Tezuka used the back of his fingers to tease Fuji's nipples by moving it up and down the latter's chest. He could feel Fuji shaking, a sense of pride rose in his chest as he realized the effect he has on the beautiful man. Slowly his fingers crawled down to the flat tummy and it then got lower and lower. Fuji stared at Tezuka with anticipation. His breath was getting harsher and harsher as the fingers trailed down before finally-

"Papa! Daddy!" A little girl's voice startled them.

The two almost had an heart attack by the sudden intrusion. They quickly disentangled from their position, Fuji almost fell off the bed when he pushed Tezuka away. Tezuka coughed embarrassedly and pretended like nothing happened.

"H-hana chan, gosh you scared me honey. What brings you to papa's room?" Fuji asked as he tucked his own hair behind his ear.

"I've listed what I want for my birthday." She grinned widely.

"Birthday?" Fuji was taken aback and he thought for a moment. He squinted his eyes as he looked at the calendar on the wall. It was dark in the room but it was illuminated by the moonlight so he could still make out the numbers on it. Ah that's right. Hana's birthday is approaching in a few days.

"Oh. I see." Fuji brushed away the strands of hair of his face. Hana's birthday has always been special because it marked the day when she was born and his family died. He has always celebrated Hana's birthday lavishly but he almost forgot it because of Tezuka's presence.

"Can I see the list then?" Fuji smiled fondly.

"Here you go!" She showed all her teeth as she passed the paper.

Tezuka leaned towards Fuji a little to see what's in the list too. She had listed barbie dolls, a set of cooking utensils and a pink teddy bear, probably a partner for Mr brown. Fuji thought the list was cute.

"Are these what you want hm? Then your wish is my command my princess."

Hana thanked her papa and hugged Fuji with her tiny arms. "Can I sleep here with papa and daddy?"

Fuji looked at Tezuka for approval. Tezuka just nodded and he adjusted the pillows for three of them.

"Get under the blanket Hana." Tezuka instructed the girl.

"Haiii." Hana jumped on the bed and got in between the two.

Fuji had to smile apologetically at the other man, deep inside he was relieved by the intrusion. He was planning to tell Tezuka the truth soon. He knows the stoic man would be mad but he had to tell him. Fuji would be heartbroken but for Tezuka it might be worst. Maybe he will tell Tezuka after Hana's birthday. He does not want to ruin that beautiful day.

Hana slept with both of her hands wrapped in each of Tezuka and Fuji's hand. Fuji kissed each of them goodnight before drifting off into sleep.

TFTFTFTTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTF

"Thank you for coming Aki chan. It's nice to have you here." Fuji greeted one of his guests and gestures her to come in.

"I wouldn't miss that beautiful girl's birthday you know. Here, me and my husband picked the best present for the little cherub." She said and handed Fuji a box which was nicely wrapped in pink wrapper.

"That's so kind of you. Hana chan will appreciate it." Fuji took the gift and thanked her. He brought the woman to his backyard.

He has been greeting his guests since an hour ago. Most of his guests were friends from work and also Hana's friends from kindergarten. He had the party set up at his spacious lawn with the barbeque set and all. There was a long table lined up with lots of food and sweets.

Hana was dressed prettily in her princess gown. She looked happy despite being a little shy with the attentions she has been receiving. The adults wished her happy birthday and gave her their presents. They also praised how pretty she looks in her dress.

Fuji and his friends stood at the corner with drinks in their hands. They talked about interesting stuffs and gossips at workplace. Apparently his boss was having an affair with one of the new models. He didn't pay much attention to them as his eyes were wandering around. He caught Tezuka at the corner of his eyes. Tezuka was grilling some sausages. Fuji saw few people had tried to talk to him but all he did was nod politely and utter some words. His eyes caught Hana's little figure next to him. Hana was clinging to Tezuka's leg. Fuji had an amused look on his face. He thought the girl was playing with the other kids, but it seemed like she chose to be with Tezuka. Hana had developed some kind of affection towards the other man in a short time and it worried Fuji.

"Hey, who's the hot guy over there? I've never seen him before." A female friend of Fuji's asked him, curious about the new face.

"He is an old friend from school." Fuji smiled.

"Why are you always associated with hot people? It's unfair. The doctor from the other day was kind of cute too."

"That doctor? You mean Kojiroh?" Fuji said incredulously, he almost laughed at the compliment.

"Don't be mean Fuji, he was friendly but the new guy here is kind of my type."

"Yeah stoic and mysterious, totally my type! Please make him look this way." Another female friend said.

As if on cue, Tezuka raised his head up and looked towards Fuji's direction. The girls gasped in surprise as they saw Tezuka lock eyes with Fuji's. A small smile formed on his lips and Fuji returned it as sweetly. Tezuka broke their eye contact and continued doing his work. The girls were squealing hard.

"Did you see that? He was checking us out! I think he was trying to flirt with me.Gosh I was literally melted by that smile!"

"Fuji you have to introduce him to us." The girls nudged Fuji.

"Can we get his number?"

Fuji snickered amusedly. "Well, I'm sorry to disappoint you girls, but sadly he is taken."

They groaned. "Well, it figures. Guys like that are never single."

Fuji excused himself from the girls. "Okay guys, my princess has been staring at her cake for quite some time now. Let's cut the cake and pray that her wishes come true." Everyone stopped chatting when Fuji announced that. They gathered around the table with smiles on their face.

Hana was standing in front of her cake eagerly. The cake was gigantic, the size was bigger than her. The candles on top was already lighted and she held the knife close to herself. Everyone started singing the birthday song and clapped their hands. When the song was about to end, Hana closed her eyes, probably making her wish before blowing out the candles. Everyone clapped their hands even harder when the candles went off.

She cut her cake and started distributing it around. Fuji helped her to cut the cake.

"So what did my baby wish for hm?"

"It's a secret! If I tell you it won't come true."

"Ops sorry I didn't know that. I thought it only applied to the shrines."

"Ehhh is it true? Then I'll tell you what my wish is."

Fuji chuckled softly as he ruffled the girl's head, carefully not to ruin her beautiful tiara. "You don't have to baby, I was just kidding."

"But I want to tell you! Well, you see, I wished that daddy will stay with us forever! I really like him. I want him to be my real daddy!" Her eyes gleamed.

Fuji's eyes widened slightly. His expression turned solemn. "Oh…" He suddenly remembered his plan about telling Tezuka the truth. He wanted to tell Hana that her wish is impossible but he didn't want to ruin that cheerful face.

"I wish for that to happen too, and I'm sure daddy wants it too." Fuji replied while pinching her cheek.

"Ouch that hurts." The girl giggled before running off to her friends. There were some clowns entertaining the kids and he could hear them laughing delightedly. He wondered briefly if he had invited so many clowns before his thoughts strayed back to the issue at hand. Fuji remained seated on the stool where he had been sitting a while ago. He sadly thought about what he was going to tell Tezuka later.

Suddenly a pony shaped balloon was pushed to his face. Fuji pushed the balloon away from his face and saw a goofy clown smiling creepily at him. The clown reminded him of the mcdonald's mascot and it gave him goosebumps.

"What made you so down on this special day Syusuke?"

Fuji tilted his head to the side and wondered why the voice sounded familiar. His face suddenly brightened up as he realized who it was."Kojiroh!" He jumped up and gave a bone crushing hug to the clown.

"Easy, easy Syusuke." Saeki laughed as he rubbed Fuji's back gently. "The others are here too, there." He pointed at the other clowns.

The other clowns waved their hands at Fuji.

"That is Davide, and Bane, and Kentaro too! Look there is Ryo too." Fuji waved back eagerly.

"Don't worry, I've told them everything. Though they were the ones who came looking for me and asked about your abnormal behavior. They understand your situation."

"I see. Thank you Kojiroh." Fuji squeezed Saeki's hand.

"Besides, they don't want to miss the miracle girl's special day they said. They just love her so much."

"That's so kind of them. I'm glad you guys came. Really." Fuji said sincerely.

"Stop being so mushy, So, how's the lover boy progressing?"

"He remembered quite a lot in this short time. Some were not induce by any trigger, he just remember most of them by himself. He even remembered Yuuta without me mentioning him."

"Wow, that's a really good progression. As expected of Tezuka san." Saeki whistled.

"I cannot do this anymore Kojiroh." Fuji confessed. "I'm planning to tell him today. About all the lies."

"That… ah seems like a good plan, how long has this been going? Two weeks?"

"About a month." Fuji said.

"That's a good idea actually. Would you be okay Syusuke? Do you want me to be with you?" Saeki offered.

"I think I'll be fine." Fuji smiled reassuringly at his friend. "Hey shouldn't you be there and show some cool stuff to the kids Mr clown?" Fuji said jokingly.

"Well, you're always a kid to me, so it is my responsibility to entertain you too." Saeki pinched Fuji's nose gently.

Fuji laughed at Saeki's joke.

"Syusuke." A deep voice said.

Fuji was startled when Tezuka came to him with Hana in his arms. Hana had her arms twirled around Tezuka's neck with her body facing Fuji. Fuji smiled fondly at the two's closeness.

"Yes, what is it Kunimitsu?"

"I'm going to take Hana to the washroom. Do you want anything from inside?" Tezuka enquired.

"No, I don't want anything."

"I'll be right back." Tezuka leaned down and kissed Fuji's temple, his eyes were on Saeki for a moment before disappearing from their sight.

Fuji turned back his attention to Saeki who was staring at him in disbelief. His mouth was hanging open like an idiot. "He did not- wait how far did you guys go?"

"What are you talking about?" Fuji chuckled at Saeki's curiosity.

"Shoot! Don't tell me you had sex with him." Saeki said with his eyes wide open.

"I didn't say anything Kojiroh."

"Of course you guys fucked! Who am I kidding. But you didn't tell me! I thought we are friends!"

"Kojiroh you need to calm down. Geez you're such an old man."

"This is an important matter. You are not a virgin anymore! You just lost your virginity to a guy." Saeki squealed.

"Shushh! don't says that out loud." Fuji tried to cover Saeki's mouth with his hands.

"Wow Syusuke, I didn't know that you would go this far."

"I didn't plan for that, it just happened." Fuji said, feeling flustered.

Saeki almost laughed at Fuji's expression. "Well that doesn't matter. It's not my job to interfere with your sex life. But I do feel a little sorry for your ass. I heard he's huge." He grinned mischievously.

"Wait w-what? How do you know that?" Fuji blinked.

"The nurses, they sure talked a lot. Well, I can't blame them, we don't usually get a good looking patient, especially the ones with the full package." Saeki winked.

"You medical staffs are all pervert." Fuji wrinkled his nose in disgust.

"You're a pervert as well. Come here." Saeki laughed and pulled Fuji in for a hug. "I hope everything works out well for you Syusuke."

"Look who's being mushy here." Fuji chuckled before pulling away. "Thank you Kojiroh."

Saeki simply smiled at him.

"I'll go check on Tezuka and Hana."

Saeki lazily stretched his body and looked at his friends entertaining the kids. "Go on, looks like I have something to do as well."

"I'll see you again in a while then." Fuji patted Saeki's shoulder before the doctor made his way back to join the others.

Fuji walked to the direction of his house. He saw Tezuka was taking out the trash.

"Kunimitsu." Fuji neared Tezuka on the pouch. "Where's Hana chan?"

"They took her. The kids."

"I see." Fuji almost laughed because Tezuka looked like he was lonely. Seems like not only the little girl was attached to the man but they were both attached to each other.

Tezuka took the rubbish to the bin and Fuji followed him from the back.

"Who's the person you were talking to?" Tezuka asked as he lifted the lid and threw the rubbish in.

"Uh? Which one?" Fuji was confused.

"You know whom I'm talking about." Tezuka's expression wasn't that serious but his tone was firm and Fuji was almost taken aback by it.

"Oh you mean the one in the clown costume?"

Fuji looked at Tezuka for confirmation. Tezuka didn't need to give his answer because from the look of his face, he was right. Of course he was talking about Saeki. They were hugging openly just now. He was careless.

"He is a close friend from my old school, silly me for not introducing him to you. I'll let you both talk later. " Fuji said nervously

Tezuka gave Fuji a small nod. "You should've introduced him to me earlier. But please do that. I would like to know him." He turned and walked towards the house. Fuji thought Tezuka was a bit mad at him, or maybe jealous? He couldn't tell. Maybe he was suspicious.

As they were about to enter the house, a sleek red car pulled over to their pouch. Fuji inspected the car curiously. He does not know anyone with that car. He tried to make out the person in the driver seat but the car was heavily tinted. But when a woman's figure stepped out from the car, Fuji could feel that he wasn't breathing. The world around him started to crack. It is her, Tezuka's fiance. Fuji thought dreadfully.

Fuji looked at Tezuka who was next to him. He has the same stoic expression that he usually wears except that his eyes went slightly wider and his lips were parted.

"Kunimitsu." She took off her shades and walked slowly to Tezuka.

No no please not now!

Tezuka felt something whirling in his head the moment he laid eyes on the woman walking towards him. Just like that his whole life started playing in his head like a movie. A string of emotions ran through him and it felt almost like his soul was being ripped out. He was careful to keep all the emotions from showing on his face.

Fuji timidly peered at Tezuka, looking for any reaction. "Kyoko." Tezuka replied as if he did not suffer from amnesia. Fuji felt an shot of electricity ran through his body as he heard Tezuka's response. He realized he was terrified.

"You are alright? I'm glad. There was this police report regarding your car in your mail yesterday. I was worried, your car was severely damaged, I thought something bad had happened to you so I have to look for you and here I found you."

She stood right in front of Tezuka and held his hands. "Let's go home okay?" She looked longingly into Tezuka's eyes.

"How did you find me here?"

She was taken aback by the question, she did not expect Tezuka to ask that after everything she did to look for him. She stared at Tezuka sadly.

"You said you needed time to think before our wedding and your friend Oishi said you went to Chiba, so I figured you'll be at your friend's place since he lives in Chiba too." She spared a glance at Fuji who was looking at his feet the whole time.

"Kunimitsu, let's go home together. I missed you terribly. Please." Kyoko said softly.

Tezuka stared at her for a moment. Fuji shivered as he felt an intense gaze on him. Tezuka must be looking at him too, but he couldn't find the strength to look at him back, after all he was busted. Tezuka closed his eyes with a sigh and nodded. "Alright."

Her face brightened a little. "Really?"

Tezuka turned so that he was facing Fuji. "Just give me a minute, I'm going to have a few words with Fuji."

Fuji flinched at his surname, he looked up to meet Tezuka's eyes. It sounded foreign when Tezuka called him that although it was how he supposed to address him since he was just a former friend. Besides, despite the calm composure that Tezuka was trying to put on, Fuji could feel the anger radiating from him. The muscle in his jaw was clearly tense. If it wasn't for his composed looks, Fuji would have been running away right now.

"Meet me in the house." He said in a tone that made Fuji want the earth to swallow him right there. He then walked towards the house, expecting Fuji to follow him.

Fuji willed his feet to follow Tezuka but before that he spared a glance at the woman who ought to be Tezuka's wife. She had a bittersweet smile on her face and Fuji couldn't muster why she was looking like that. She nodded at Fuji as a greeting. Fuji managed to nod back before walking away.

As soon as Fuji closed the door behind him, he was backed to the wall by strong force. He winced a little from the impact on his back but when he opened eyes he was greeted by a pair of eyes that was burning his soul from inside out. He has never felt this scared before.

"Why did you lie?" Tezuka asked, voice filled with rage. "Why did you do this to me?"

Fuji opened his mouth to explain, but surprisingly no words came out. His throat was dry as he stared horridly at Tezuka. He has never seen Tezuka this mad before.

"This is no playing matter Fuji Syusuke. We are not in high school anymore for you to make me play these little games. This, the things you made me do was too much! You tricked me into believing all those lies. You, you even made me fuck you." He said between his gritted teeth. The last part was like venom to Fuji's ear.

Fuji just stared, wide-eyes, unbelievably at Tezuka. The guy pulled back and ran his hand through his hair miserably. He looked like he could go crazy any moment. "What did I ever do to make you do this to me ? Did I hurt you back then? Is this some sort of revenge?"

Fuji was shocked to hear that. "N-no. T-tezuka- I would never-" He tried to deny what Tezuka accused him of.

"Then tell me what's the meaning of all the things you've done? You played with me, with my feelings!" The older man's rage returned as he slammed the wall next to Fuji's head with both of his palms. Fuji closed his eyes sharply from the loud bang.

"I've wasted enough time playing your games. You made me believe that we were married and had a family together. The kids. You even lied about them. Who are they? Where did you even get them?" Tezuka asked unbelievably.

"M-my sister's children."

Tezuka's eyes narrowed. "You even included those innocent children in your dirty scheme? What were you thinking Fuji?"

"You will not understand." Fuji replied and diverted his eyes away, not able to look Tezuka in the eyes.

Tezuka pulled Fuji's wrist and made him look into his eyes. "Tell me what's the thing that I will not understand. I've known you since middle school Fuji. I know very well how you love to make fun of others with what you called your little pranks."

Fuji was hurt by the words, his eyes started to water. "Let me go." He pleaded.

"No." Tezuka replied firmly. He tightened his grip on Fuji.

"Please just let me go." Fuji struggled to break free.

Tezuka hissed. "I won't let you go until you give me the damn answer."

"You want to know? Fine! I did all of this because I wanted to be with you, I wanted to spend more time with you before you marry her! I wanted you to at least look at me for once."

Tezuka was taken aback by the outburst. He released Fuji's wrist and backed out a little, staring at Fuji confusedly.

"And you know why I wanted all of that? Because I love you! I love you Tezuka." Tears streamed down Fuji's cheeks like waterfall, he used both of his hands to wipe off the tears.

Tezuka stared unbelievably at Fuji. He was taken aback by the confession. Fuji looked hurt and vulnerable. Tezuka felt something in his heart shatter. He took in the sight of Fuji sobbing in front of him, it clenched his heart to see him crying like that. He has always had a soft spot for the tensai. He had never thought he would ever lost his temper to the guy he used to care about so much.

"Fuji." Tezuka breathed out. "if this one of your lies again I swear-"

"I love you, I just love you! I told you, you'll never understand! I might look like a disgusting faggot to you now, but it's the truth." He hiccuped between the words. "I've loved you from the first moment I met you."

Tezuka couldn't believe his ear. He just stood there staring at Fuji. He was too overwhelmed by the truth that it made him speechless. Fuji loved him? He wanted to say something that would comfort the tensai, but he just couldn't. Part of him was still mad for what Fuji did to him and another part of him wanted to wrap the tensai in his arms and comfort him.

"P-please don't make papa cry." A small voice said. Tezuka turned to find the source. Hana was sobbing in Takahiro's arms and Takahiro stared menacingly at Tezuka. They were both standing at the door entrance, keeping their distance from Tezuka as if he was a dangerous beast.

Tezuka's brain was a mess, first he got all his memory back a minute ago, thanks to Kyoko's sudden appearance, and then he realized he had been living in lies for the past one month and next, Fuji said he loved him. It was all too much for him to take. He took a few steps back first and looked at Fuji, hesitating on what he should do. After racking his brain, he decided to leave, slowly making his way out of the house, walking past the kids. When he opened the door, he came face to face with the clown from before. The clown freaked out and his hands flailed in all directions as Tezuka glared at him. Judging from his reaction, he'd been eavesdropping and Tezuka didn't have time to waste on him. He walked past the clown too and walked towards Kyoko. Kyoko's worried face brightened when she saw Tezuka coming to her.

"Let's go." He said before she got the chance to say anything. He got in the car and massaged his aching temple.

Kyoko did not waste any time and quickly got in the driver's seat.

"You okay Kunimitsu?" She said as she put her seatbelt on.

"Hn, just drive."

She started the engine and started to drive away. Tezuka turned his head towards the house for the last time. He saw the clown enter the house worriedly. The wig was off and Tezuka could see his silver head. He grunted and pinched the bridge of his nose, of course that was Saeki, he should've known he thought angrily.

TFTFTFTTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTF

Throughout the journey, Tezuka was silent and he stared outside the window. His fiancé was kind enough to not bother him about the whole thing and he is grateful for that. Tezuka did not know if he made the right decision for leaving Fuji like that. But his brain was a mess, he thought it will be more confusing if he stayed any longer.

He stared at the golden ring on his finger for a moment before deciding to take it off.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"You look miserable." Oishi took off his coat and sat in front of Tezuka.

The eyebags under Tezuka's eyes told him that his friend has not been getting enough sleep.

"Hn." Came a simple reply from Tezuka.

Oishi called the waiter and ordered black coffee for himself.

"Eiji said Fuji was miserable too." Oishi said after the waiter had left.

Tezuka was quiet as he took in the news. He stirred his coffee aimlessly.

"Look Tezuka, I know what Fuji did was wrong but-"

"I know Oishi, I didn't have the heart to hurt him too, I was just shocked." Tezuka interjected. He ran his hand through his hair miserably. "I shouldn't have said those things to him."

Oishi sighed. "Glad you know that."

"I just..I never thought Fuji was capable of doing such a thing." Tezuka sighed.

"Tezuka...did you really not know?" Oishi looked at the man in front of him.

"What do you mean?" Tezuka put down his cup of coffee.

"I've always known Fuji loves you. I thought you felt the same…"

Tezuka looked at Oishi, feeling a little dazed. The truth is he is not sure what he knows anymore.

Oishi smiled sheepishly. "I've always thought there was something between the two of you. The way you used to look at him….it was different you know, from the way you looked at the rest of us. You were always looking for him back then, I could tell."

Oishi chuckled a little. He remembered some funny occasions in the past. "You've even called me Fuji by mistake a few times."

"I care about him Oishi." Tezuka answered with a tired sigh.

"Of course you do. You care about everyone. Tell me Tezuka, when you told me you were going to Chiba that day, what were you planning?"

"I wanted to confirm something." Tezuka said firmly.

Oishi nodded, probing him to continue.

"My feelings. Whether the feelings I have for him meant something."

"So did you find anything?"

Tezuka The images of Fuji and the kids played in his head like a footage. He could feel warmth as he thought of those memories. He missed to see how Fuji's eyes fluttered open slowly in the morning, the sweet smile that was ever present on his face, the frowns and pouts he made when Tezuka disagreed with him and the look on his face when they made love.

"I loved him that time and now, forever, I don't know." Tezuka sighed and covered his face with his hands. "I wanted to cherish him, I want him to always keep that smile on that face, I love him."

"Thank you for finally being honest with your feelings Tezuka." Oishi smiled.

TFTF

When Tezuka arrived at his apartment, Kyoko was already there. She was sitting at the dining table with the television playing although she wasn't actually watching it.

Tezuka looked at her for a moment. She is a beautiful woman with long, dark hair. She is smart, gentle and soft spoken, exactly what had drawn Tezuka to her at the first place. He has always known what he had for her was not love, but he thought it was something he could nurture once the relationship started. Kyoko had always been kind to him and it was unfair of him to treat her this way.

"Hey, how are you?" She said after she noticed Tezuka walking in the house. She switched off the television with the remote control and placed it on table.

"I'm fine. I have something to tell you." Tezuka sat across her.

"Can't it wait?" She held Tezuka's hand and looked at him. Deep inside Kyoko knew what her lover was about to tell, she just was not strong enough to hear it.

"It's urgent."

She pulled back her hand and placed them on her laps. She chuckled before she spoke. "I'm so stupid thinking that I could buy more time to be with you."

Tezuka looked at her, bewildered.

"You are cancelling our engagement right?" She smiled sadly.

"That's- yes." Tezuka closed his eyes. It was never his intention to hurt her this way.

She averted her eyes to the slightly opened window.

"How did you know?" He enquired.

"Everyone says I'm quite the observant." She turned to look at Tezuka. "I've always known he meant something to you, but I was selfish to ignore it, I'm so stupid thinking I could change your mind."

"I've never told you anything about this. How could you know?" Tezuka sounded surprised.

"You never needed to tell me. I know your heart belongs to someone else because you've never given me your all Kunimitsu."

"I'm sorry." Tezuka said genuinely.

She lips tugged up a little into a small smile. "Remember when you took me to your ex teammates' reunion? That was when I met him. You looked at him as if he were someone special. Truthfully I was jealous that time. I was determined to make you look at me the same but it never happened. Even now, you aren't able to forget him."

"Kyoko... I'm so sorry. You're a kind woman. You deserve someone who really loves you. I'm sorry, but I can't be that person." Tezuka apologized.

"It's fine Kunimitsu. I can't force you to love me you know. You're right...I deserve someone who loves me and i'm not going to settle for any less." Kyoko paused and took a breath. "Kunimitsu...you deserve to be with the one you love too." A tear escaped Kyoko's eye as she tried to keep her emotions in check.

"Kyoko…" Tezuka leaned forward and wiped away her tears. "I wish you all the happiness in the world, I truly do."

Kyoko's voice broke as she smiled a little and replied to him. "Thank you Kunimitsu."

TFTF

The cemetery held a certain sense of coldness in the late evening. Fuji gripped the hem of his dark suit between his fingers tightly as he walked towards the cemetery. He bought a small bouquet of fresh flowers at the entrance and went inside. His legs carried him to the right place and he stopped in front of a simple grey stone, staring at the name carved into it, Fuji Yumiko.

"Hey," he said quietly, voice slightly hoarse. He took a deep breath and placed the flowers on top of the headstone. He turned his head to the grave stones next to hers, Fuji Yoshiko and Fuji Hiroshi. He gently placed the remaining flowers there before sitting down on his legs, his fingers brushing through the grass. For a long time he just sat there with his lips tight, thinking about what he wanted to say. Every year, on the day they died, he would go there with the kids and they would talk to the piece of marble. They talked about nothing and everything. Hana was too young to understand but she simply joined him talking to the marbles. Takahiro on the other hand, would pray silently. Fuji knew that his family could not hear him, but he always felt better afterwards. He needed that, especially on that day.

But today he was too tired to mutter even a single word. The past few days had drained the life out of him and he found himself unable to shed even a single tear as he had shed them all dry. Not a moment goes by without him thinking about the incident that snatched away his beloved from his arms. Tezuka went away as quickly as he came and Fuji was unable to put himself together again. He regretted his actions deeply and yet, a part of him was glad he was able to experience the bliss that was Tezuka no matter how short.

Fuji put his hands together as he closed his eyes. He should have visited his family on their death and yet he did not, he was not strong enough after everything that happened with Tezuka. It was only today, one week after the anniversary that he found enough strength to get out of the house to pay his respects to his family. He could feel that he is selfish, everything that he ever did was about himself. He made use of Tezuka's condition for his own sake. At least now, he thought maybe he can be a little less selfish by not making his family worried about him. He prayed silently for their happiness in the afterlife.

Fuji's eyes opened slowly when he felt a presence next to him. His eyes met the ones of the man he'd been thinking about a minute ago. His mouth parted in disbelief.

Tezuka was standing there with flowers in his arms. He did not spare Fuji a glance. He placed the flowers on the tombstones and joined Fuji on the grass. He did not say a word as he sat next to Fuji. The inside of Fuji's head was a whirlwind of emotion as each second dragged by. He was positive Tezuka was not going to speak to him until he heard his lover's voice.

"I'm sorry." He paused, taking a little time before he continued. "That I couldn't make it to the funeral that time." His eyes were on the grass beneath him.

The words that Tezuka spoke were certainly not the ones Fuji expected to hear.

"It wasn't a big deal. You were busy." Fuji said in a mere whisper. He was scared if he said something wrong Tezuka would get mad and leave him again.

Tezuka finally looked at Fuji after he noticed how hoarse the brunet's voice was. Fuji lowered his gaze when he felt those eyes on him. He stared at his hands which were gripping the fabric of his pants tightly. His knuckles were white, almost as if no blood was flowing through them.

"If it's possible, I would like to come and visit again next year, maybe every year... with you and the kids." Tezuka said, his eyes never leaving Fuji's face. His voice may have faltered, but his words were true to the core.

Fuji's heart thumped at the request. "What are you saying?" His eyes immediately found Tezuka's as he searched his lover's eyes for answers.

"I want to be with you." There was nothing Tezuka felt more sure of as he uttered the words.

"But you should hate me after all I've done. I lied to you..." Fuji's voice broke. The tears that would not come before now burst forth like water from a dam, spilling down his face. He could feel the muscles of his chin trembling as he tried to stop the tears.

"I couldn't bring myself to hate you Syusuke. I could never hate you...I love you." Tezuka pulled Fuji into his arms as a tear escaped his own eyes. Seeing Fuji cry like that broke something deep within him and just like that words he had never spoken before came spilling out, words which held the emotions he had tried to deny for as long as he could remember. "I was wrong Syusuke...I was a coward. I pushed you away even when I know you are the best thing that had ever happened to me. I'm sorry….i'm sorry…" Tezuka said in between tears.

"Kunimitsu…" Fuji was taken aback by Tezuka's tears and confession and it made him cry even harder. He sobbed into Tezuka's chest uncontrollably, clutching at his jacket. Tezuka held him in silence, rocking him slowly as he caressed Fuji's hair.

"We both did wrong didn't we? That's okay...From now on I intend to do the right thing and the right thing for me is you Fuji. It will always be you." Tezuka pulled Fuji up from his chest and wiped away his tears.

Fuji smiled and took Tezuka's hand in his. "Yes, it's time for us to do the right thing."

Tezuka stood up and he pulled Fuji up with him. "Let's go to your place. The children must be waiting for us."

"You went to my house?" Fuji inquired sounding surprised.

"Yes, Takahiro looked a little mad but Hana was quite happy when she saw me."

"That girl just loves you so much." Fuji commented with a chuckle.

Tezuka laughed a little as he held Fuji close to him. "So do you."

Fuji smiled shyly as they started walking away from the cemetery together.

"Yes."

 **Epilogue**

"This is so nostalgic nyaa! I never thought I'd ever see them again." Kikumaru bounced up and down Oishi's arm excitedly as he walked through the door .

"I doubt anyone would ever turn down the invitation especially since it is Fuji." Oishi replied.

"You bet! Fujiko just know how to make everyone listen to him." Eiji was practically bouncing up and down with excitement.

Oishi chuckled fondly at his friend's antics.

"Whoa, there are so many people! Where is Fujiko anyway? I wanna see him."

The house was full of guests, Kikumaru couldn't recognize most of them. His eyes suddenly caught a tall figure at the drinking area. The Fila cap was familiar to him. His eyes brightened as he recognized who the person was.

Eiji ran and glomped the dark-greenish haired boy from behind. "Hoi hoi ochibi!"

"Senpai, you made me shocked!" It was true, shock was evident on the young tennis player's face.

"Not so ochibi anymore aren't ya?" Kikumaru grinned ear to ear as he scanned Ryoma up and down. "How tall are you now? 7 feet tall? Taller than Inui?"

The boy gathered his composure as he adjusted his cap. He had the same blank face even after all those years. "You should have greeted me properly senpai. How old are you? Nine?"

"Nyaa Oishi! Ochibi is not cute anymore! He just lectured me!" Eiji quickly jumped back to Oishi.

"Che, I have never been cute in my life senpai."

"Oi Echizen, you just don't change do you? Don't be rude to your senpai." A figure with spiky dark hair approached them with a grin.

"Momo chan!" Eiji jumped at Momoshiro.

"Eiji senpai has not changed much too. Still the same childish senpai." He added.

"I'm not childish. I have grown these few years. Oishi tell them!" Eiji nudged Oishi.

"Sorry Eiji, I have to agree with Momo." Oishi chuckled.

"Oishi you're mean! You should side with me not them!"

"B-but I find it cute though." Oishi added timidly while scratching his cheeks.

"Oishii what are you saying! You're embarrassing me!" Eiji blushed fiercely.

Momoshiro quickly covered Ryoma's ears with both of his hands. "Geez, both of you. If you guys wanna flirt better get a room."

At that, both of them blushed together.

"Stop it senpai, I'm not a kid anymore." Ryoma tried to remove the hands on his ears but it was in vain. "Ah, it's Inui senpai and Kaidoh." Ryoma pointed at the two who just arrived.

Momoshiro whistled. "How long has it been? 4 years?"

"It's actually 4 years 7 months and 3 days." Inui corrected him.

"Nyaa, Inui you don't need to be specific."

"Yea, I don't think this monkey head here can process the numbers." Kaidoh smirked at Momoshiro.

"What did you say mamushi! At least I speak human language instead of hissing like a snake!" Momoshiro snapped.

"Oh yeah? I'd rather hiss all day instead of having a monkey face like you!"

"You wanna fight mamushi?"

"Oi both of you, quit it. People are looking at us. Geez." Oishi said embarrassedly as he broke off the two.

They both looked at each other before quickly looking away.

"Tch, both of you senpai haven't changed too." Ryoma said as he put his hands in his pockets.

"You rude brat." Momoshiro grabbed the boy and messed with his hair and cap,

"You guys sure look energetic." Inui adjusted his spectacles. "Why don't you all try my latest juice? It's already in the market. Even Fuji had ordered some from me."

"We both will pass Inui senpai." Momo said nervously while holding up his hands.

"By the way where is Kawamura senpai?" Kaidoh asked.

"Actually, I'm here." Kawamura appeared behind them suddenly while scratching the back of his neck.

"Taka san! Since when have you been here." Eiji beamed.

"I was just around. I've been looking for Fujiko chan but then I heard the commotion." He gestured towards Momo and Kaidoh.

"Everyone heard." Oishi sighed while crossing his arms.

"Fuji told me over the phone that he is with Tezuka now. Is it true?" He asked sheepishly.

Everyone looked at each other before smiling.

"Yes, those two are finally together. Took them that long to confess." Oishi said warmly.

Everyone was smiling. They've always known there was something between the tensai and the buchou.

"Where is Fujiko nyaa. He was not there to greet me when Oishi and I arrived. I wanna see him!" Eiji complained.

"Relax Eiji, he must be here somewhere. After all this is his party." Oishi comforted his friend.

"Oh hoi hoi Hana chan!" He called when he noticed Hana running around with other kids.

The kid stopped chasing her friends and walked timidly to the group, she had both her hands behind her back. "Yes?"

Eiji crouched down to her level. "Don't you recognize me you little cherub? We talked over the phone."

"Hmm your voice seems familiar…"

"I'm uncle Eiji nyaa!"

"Oh the cat uncle!" Hana beamed "Did you bring any cats today uncle Eiji?"

"Sorry I did not, I'll bring you one next time. Today I just wanna see your papa. Do you happen to know where your papa is Hana chan?"

Before Hana could answer, a pair of arms reached down the girl's waist and she was hoisted up in a second. "If you're looking for Fuji he is in the kitchen."

The group was silent until they shouted in unison. "Buchou!"

In front of them stood their former respected buchou with Hana in his arms.

"Wow, buchou…" Ryoma muttered.

Tezuka looked at them with a raised brow, bewildered at their greeting. "It has been a while." He greeted his ex teammates.

Everyone started to greet him back. The awkward air started to dissipate as they exchanged pleasantries.

"You look so… how do I put this, so fatherly." Momoshiro confessed. He never thought one day he would witness such sight.

Tezuka coughed, trying to hide his embarrassment. "Don't talk nonsense."

Momoshiro then nudged Ryoma with a silly grin. "Looks like you need to find a new dad brat. This one here is already taken." He joked.

Ryoma blushed and looked away. "W-what are you saying senpai."

Everyone laughed simultaneously. Even Tezuka was laughing with them evidenced by his broadened smile. There is no denying it, the boy has always been seen as Tezuka's son during high school. Tezuka remembered clearly how he used to train the boy so that he could be the next pillar of his team. Seeing him all grown up into a fine man made his chest feel warm.

"You look fine Tezuka." Taka said after noticing Tezuka's smile. Everyone stopped laughing to appreciate the look on Tezuka's face.

"You guys too. Thank you all for coming. Fuji and I really appreciate it."

"What kind of friend do you think we are? Of course we will come. We want to celebrate your happiness too." Eiji jumped in.

Tezuka nodded "Thank you."

"What did I miss? Did I hear someone mention about daddy?" Fuji appeared and walked towards the group.

"Fujiko! Finally you're here!" Eiji jumped at his best friend. He hugged him tightly. "I missed you!"

"Easy Eiji. I can't breathe." Fuji chuckled as he patted Eiji's back gently.

After they parted Fuji replied. "I missed you too silly. And you guys too." He looked at the others.

"We are pleased to see you Fuji." Oishi said to him warmly. He noticed how different Fuji looked from the last time he saw him. He was glowing beautifully.

"Papa, papa, they said that guy with cap used to be daddy's son. Is it true?" Hana pointed her little index finger at Ryoma.

Fuji blinked confusedly, he look at Ryoma and then looked at Hana back. Fuji smiled teasingly as he wrapped his hands around Tezuka's free arm. "That is not something odd honey, sometimes I call him daddy too."

"Syusuke." Tezuka warned.

Everyone was blushing hard and tried to look away. There were voices in their heads telling them that they should get used to this kind of situation already. The tensai is very well known for being a teaser especially when it involves the stoic guy.

"Buchou, congratulation for getting together with Fuji senpai." Kaidoh said.

"Please marry each other already," Ryoma said nonchalantly.

"Echizen don't be rude!" Oishi interjected. The couple could only smile at the youngest team member's remark. "Yeah, we wish you both happiness. Tezuka. Fuji." Oishi said and looked at them one by one.

"Thank you. We will." Fuji tilt his head up to look at his lover, Tezuka looked at him too and smiled tenderly. There were sparks of something between them that cannot be described by words.

Fuji looked at his fellow friends back. "For now please enjoy the party, I've already prepared so much food."

Momoshiro and Ryoma did not wait a second before vanishing to the buffet table.

The others also made their way to the buffet table and helped themselves to the food as they chattered about old memories and their lives now. Hana wiggled out of Tezuka's hold and ran off to her friends. The room was full of laughter and exuded a vibe of happiness.

Tezuka and Fuji stood in the middle of the room as they stole a glance at each other. "Hey, I love you." Fuji gave Tezuka a quick peck on the lips.

"I love you too, more than anything." Tezuka smiled down at his lover as he took Fuji's hand in his. They walked to their friends hand in hand.

On Fuji's hand, a new silver ring adorned his ring finger.

 **The end**

Ryuichi, Kerokerohana, mariahmaya, Ai and August, tightpants, heartnettrain23: guysss sorry for the delay, here's the chapter :-))

moribayashi: haha l guess the ending is happy after all, Im a sucker for happy ending :)))

smile chan: I am planning to continue light in the darkness. It may take some time though :(( anyway thanks for reading my stories, really appreciate it :))

Supremekikay24: sorry you cant sleeeep :(( Here's the chapter, I hope you enjoy it! :))


End file.
